Venganza
by C.M.M.A
Summary: Bella y Edward han sidos traicionados por sus parejas, ambos se vengaran juntos, pero ¿donde queda la venganza cuando aparecen los sentimientos?...No soy buena con los Summary, es mi primer Fic, asi que espero que les guste, cualquier opinion es bienvenida!
1. Prefacio

**Aclaracion: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia. todos son humanos.**

**Prefacio**

Pov Isabella:

**¿Puedes ver como me voy? Te creíste que todo iba a seguir igual pero te haz equivocado.**

-¡Vuelve Bella, aun no terminamos de hablar!- gritas furioso pero ya no me interesa-¡Maldita mosca muerta, te estoy hablando!

-Ya no me interesa Jacob por mi púdrete-agarro mis pertenencias y con el orgullo que renace de nuevo en mi me dispongo a cruzar la puerta pero antes- ah Jake una última cosa- este será mi golpe de gracia- Edward coge mejor que tú- me rio al ver tu cara transformarse- adiós querido.

Salgo de aquella casa con la cabeza bien en alto, sé que estas furioso pero es para que aprendas que con Isabella Marie Swan nadie se mete, y menos un estúpido como tú, ¿Qué creías, que no me iba a enterar de tus andanzas? Me subestimaste pero espero que te hagas a la idea de que esto recién empieza

* * *

Pov Edward:

**Todo marchaba a la perfección o eso creía yo, pensé que tenia la novia perfecta que nunca seria capaz de engañarme pero aquí esta, llorando como una condenada suplicando mi perdón.**

**-¡**Perdóname Eddie!-me lo suplica- te juro que solo fue esa noche, yo te amo- y me abraza por el cuello, buscando mis labios-

-¡Largo Jessica de mi casa!- la aparto de mi lo mas caballerosamente posible- Si tanto me amas ¿Por qué me engañaste? Por Dios ¿Por qué con el animal de Jacob Black?-

-No volverá a pasar- vuelve a repetir esa frase- olvidémoslo.

-Vete- ya no grito solo pronuncio esas cuatros letras que la frialdad de mi corazón demuestra- y no vuelvas a buscarme, para mi eres nadie.

Ella sale enfurecida, pero ya que importa, me voy a cobrar esta humillación a como de lugar y le demostrare a esos dos que conmigo no se juega.

No saben los que les espera, la venganza será dulce muy dulce…

* * *

**Hola gente bella de FF!**

**Esta es mi primera historia asi que estaria mas que agradecida de que me dieran su opinion para ver si continuo con el primer capitulo, este es tan solo un pedacito =), realmente espero que les guste y desde ya muchas gracias. Besos a todos  
**


	2. Chapter 1: La propuesta

**Aclaracion: Los personajes son de la grandiosa S. Meyer, la historia sale de mi cabecita =). **

**Muchas gracias a Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock y a Katyms13 por sus reviews, estos me dan animos de seguir! **

**A tener en cuenta: Las partes de la historia que esten resaltadas, significan los pensamientos y/o monologos internos de los personajes, era solo para evitar alguna confusion, de a poco ire introduciendo los demas personajes, pero por el momento me centrare en Bella y Edward, espero que les guste el primer capitulo de la historia. Besos **

* * *

"Son dos almas que han sido traicionadas, sus corazones rotos y una sed de venganza que nace en ellos, es hora de jugar… ¿Se aliaran entre ellos o solo cada uno seguirá su camino?"

Capitulo 1: la propuesta.

Pov Bella:

**Hace tiempo atrás había dejado morir a la verdadera Bella Swan, aquella mujer a la que todos le temían, todo por el maldito amor, pero eso no pasara otra vez… Sé que Jessica esta disfrutando el haberme arruinado otra relación, la muy perra siempre me odio pero esta vez no me sentare en un rincón a llorar, ahora si le devolveré el dardo.**

**Edward Cullen el esta incluido en mi plan, solo necesito saber si desea participar…Al fin y al cabo los dos somos las "victimas".**

**La mejor manera será una nota, se la entregare personalmente en la hora de biología, si esa será la mejor manera.**

* * *

Pov Narrador:

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Bella, volvería a ser la de antes, aquella mujer que provocaba deseo y miedo en los hombres, que con una mirada de sus ojos achocolatados podía volver loco hasta a los profesores y que una vez que los tenia en sus manos los manejaba a su manera y cuando se aburría los dejaba de lado…

Ella había cambiado, había dejado de ser aquella chica para volverse toda una "señorita" cuando Jacob entro en su vida, y si, su relación había durado 2 años, al principio fue hermoso pero la felicidad no dura toda la vida, y de a poco el amor que él le juraba se fue deteriorando.

Y un día todo se desvaneció como el hielo al sol, porque hasta el agua se evapora dando lugar a la nada, ese día ella había ido temprano a visitarlo y se encontró con lo que no se quizo encontrar, fue en ese momento que se juro no volver a caer en las garras del amor.

Lo dejo, y no le importo que él la hablara…sabia que le volvería a mentir.

* * *

Pov Edward:

**Su traición me hizo fuerte, me concentrare en llevar mi plan a cabo, solo hace falta encontrar la chica que será parte de él, tiene que ser fría, incapaz de terminarse enamorando de mi…mmm será difícil ya que nadie se resiste a mi encanto.**

**Yo le di todo, inclusive la hize desligarse de su reputación de chica fácil, y me lo pago de la peor manera. Créeme Jacob Black que llego la hora de que me cobre todas las que me hiciste, te arrepentirás de haberte metido conmigo.**

* * *

Pov Narrador:

Quien lo conociera sabría que Edward Cullen era el típico chico malo, podía enamorar a una mujer con tan solo una sonrisa suya, diciéndole las cosas mas dulces del mundo o tan solo podía hacerlo sacando a relucir su lado mas seductor.

Jessica había logrado colarse en su corazón y lo había echo dejar de lado todo, hasta a sus amigos porque según ella, estos eran una mala influencia para él.

Edward siguió caminando por el pasillo de la escuela secundaria de Forks, miraba de un lado a otro, analizaba a todas las chicas de aquel instituto, pero ninguna cumplía con todos los requisitos, cuando estas se daban cuenta que él las estaba mirando sonreían como tontas, así que hasta ahora nada iba como deseaba.

Se fijo en la hora y se dio cuenta que llegaba tarde a la clase de Biología, comenzó a correr por el pasillo y sin darse cuenta se llevo por delante a una persona.

-¡Tarado!-le grito ella al levantarse- fíjate por donde corres la próxima.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando la vio, acababa de chocar con la coprotagonista de su plan.

-Vaya Isabella el rompimiento te sienta bien-le sonrió seductoramente-no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que te viste tan sexi- dijo con inocencia fingida- ah ya se, fue antes de que salieras con el perro de Black.

Ella lo miro a los ojos, y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro, en ese momento supo que Edward Cullen iba a participar de su plan… ahora solo faltaba que algunos de los dos hiciera la propuesta.

* * *

**Hola gente hermosa de FF!**

Este es el primer capitulo de esta historia ¿que les parece?.. disculpen tantos Pov, pero es que siempre soy de incluir una o tres voces en un capitulo, espero que no los maree... jajaja espero que les guste, ya saben cualquier opinion en bienvenida =)


	3. Chapter 2: ¡Que empiece el juego!

**Aclaración: Los personajes son de S. Meyer...la historia sale de mi pequeña cabezita =)**

**Muchas gracias a Katyms13, Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock (espero no defraudarte con este capitulo =) ) Y a Samantha Stewpatt, espero que les guste, y como digo siempre, todo comentario es bienvenida ya sea bueno o malo.**

_**De a poco van apareciendo nuevos personajes =)**_

* * *

_"Y podemos jugar, simplemente disfrutar…Dejarnos llevar por nuestros instintos más básicos"_

Capítulo 2: ¡Que empiece el juego!

Pov Narrador:

Pasaron en silencio hacia el salón de clases, se tuvieron que sentar juntos… Ninguno dijo palabra alguna, pero no fue un silencio incomodo era un silencio cómplice, como lo serán ellos en algún momento.

Bella sentía como unos ojos color esmeralda la observaban pero no se sintió incomoda, mejor aún le daban ánimos de seguir con su plan.

Ella no era tímida, pero digamos que hacer una propuesta de este tipo no era algo así no más, además que ya había metido los pies en un terreno desconocido al decirle a Jacob que Edward cogía mejor que él, cuando ella en la vida había tenido algo con ese tipo, pero la rabia y el coraje pudieron con ella.

Tomo aire y sonrió inocentemente…ya había llegado la hora.

* * *

Pov Bella:

-Cullen- **imbécil gírate- **ey Cullen, necesito decirte algo.

-Dime Swan, ¿para que soy bueno?- **Como odio su sonrisa torcida- **mejor dicho, ¿Para qué no soy bueno?- **Maldito egocentrista-**

**-**Mejor toma- le puse el sobre donde tenía escrito mi propuesta- léela, piénsalo y luego me dices.

-¿Isabella Swan dando cartas de amor?-**Reverendo idiota si no fuera porque te necesito ya te hubiera dado un golpe en la entrepierna-** Vaya que estar con Black te arruino.

-Solo léelo.

**Sé que no se va a negar, nadie se resiste a la belleza Swan… Solo espero que no se demore en dar una respuesta.**

* * *

Pov Narrador:

Bella salió del salón de clases, dejando a un Edward Cullen algo confundido, él jugaba con el sobre que hace segundos atrás le había entregado, y en su cabeza se formaban miles de ideas.

Rasgo el sobre y saco de adentro la carta…

* * *

Pov Edward:

_Cullen:_

_ Te entrego esto con el fin de proponerte un juego, tu como yo sabes lo que paso con nuestras respectivas parejas, y déjame decirte que fue un golpe bajo para ambos._

_Es sencillo lo que debemos hacer, tu finges yo finjo y los demás creen, ¿te atreverás a jugar a la venganza? Es fácil salimos un tiempo y cuando menos se lo esperen ellos damos el golpe final, lo cual te diré más adelante._

_ Si aceptas déjame decirte que no te arrepentirás, y si no lo haces tú te lo pierdes, además que tendré que buscar a alguien más con el corazón frio._

_Espero tu respuesta, sea cual sea, piénsalo bien porque una vez que estés dentro no saldrás…_

_Isabella Swan._

**Isabella quiere jugar, entonces vamos a jugar…esto no hay que pensarlo mucho, pero ahora ¿Dónde se ha metido? Mejor voy a buscarla.**

**-**¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!- **oh no, por favor no- **No finjas que no me has escuchado porque sé que lo hiciste.

**La amo pero a veces es tan sofocante, también mis padres ¿Por qué tuvieron que malcriarla tanto? Ah ya sé porque es la menor, mi pequeña hermanita adicta a las compras Alice.**

-Alice, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- **mejor la miro y finjo escucharla, ahora tengo que hacer algo más importante- **Si es para que te preste el auto para que vayas de compras, olvídalo tengo planes.

-Pequeño hermano, no es para eso-** y no me gusta cómo me mira, porque es esa mirada de tenemos que tener una "charla emocional"- **quería ver como estabas, como no saliste de tu cuarto en todo el fin de semana y hoy no te vi, quise asegurarme de que estabas bien-** lo sabía- **

**-**Pequeño duende saltador-** y pongo mi mirada de cachorrito mojado- **aún no ha nacido mujer que pueda romper el corazón de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- **está por darme un golpe, lo sé la conozco- **además creo que ya eh vuelto al juego, lo que me recuerda debo irme.

-Edward, no cambias-** y entorna sus ojos, sé que se está aguantando la risa- **bueno por lo que veo, estas bien, nos vemos luego- **me da un abrazo- **por cierto Jessica sufrió un pequeño accidente con su cabello pero yo no tuve nada que ver por las dudas si alguien te pregunta-** la acompaño en su risa, y luego ella se va dando sus brinquitos tan característicos-**

**Muy bien ya charle con mi hermana y sobreviví, ahora a buscar a mi "nueva conquista", a estas alturas debe estar en la cafetería con sus amigos…**

* * *

Pov Narrador:

Mientras tanto en la puerta de la cafetería de la escuela secundaria de Forks.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntaba una chica de anteojos y tez morena- digo por lo que pasó.

-En serio Ángela, solo era un hombre más- una chica de ojos achocolatados y cabello ondulado respondía- ni que Jacob fuera gran cosa.

-Es que parecían tan enamorados juntos-y se queda en silencio contemplando el rostro de su amiga- sea como sea tú eres Isabella Marie Swan y puedes tener al hombre que quieras, así que ya no hablemos de ese idiota.

-Es lo mejor, además creo que muy pronto dejare de estar en el mercado de vuelta- y ahora aquella sonrisa maliciosa (la cual la mayoría de los chicos encontraban seductora) se dibuja en su rostro- mejor vamos adentro, viste que si nos demoramos no nos guardan lugar.

-Sí, vamos- y ambas se ríen cómplices por ese leve comentario-

Unos orbes esmeraldas se detienen sobre el cuerpo de ella, él la analiza y se da cuenta de que si va a aceptar, toma aire y con un caminar seductor se acerca a ella.

-¡Bella!- ella se da media vuelta- te tengo una respuesta-

Y le susurra esas simples palabras, la toma de la cintura y la besa, delante de la amiga de ella y de los que salían de la cafetería, la necesidad de aire se hace presente y ambos se separan, y el mundo a su alrededor observando sorprendidos la escena.

-Que empiece el juego-le susurra en el oído-

Y de nuevo ambos sonríen mientras un furiosa Jessica sale como alma que lleva el diablo de aquel lugar.

Y si el juego ha comenzado…

* * *

Hola gente hermosa de FF!

Como estan? espero que bien, el capitulo esta algo corto, aunque bueno por lo general no soy de escribir nada muy largo por que a veces llegan a perder sentido, espero que les haya gustado y no las haya defraudado... La propuesta me salio medio chanfle, pero si alguien quiere que cambiemos un poco esa parte acepto sugerencias.

Mi version de Bella Swan es distinta a la de la pelicula y el libro, como habran podido ver, pero aun asi no dejare que pierda su "identidad" y el Edward Cullen sera una mezcla entre el personaje del libro y de mi cabeza...espero que les gusten.

Lamento si confundo el color de ojos de Edward es que a veces soy algo distraida...bueno esos es todo =) como digo siempre, cualquier opinion es bienvenida, besos y que tengan un lindo día =)


	4. Chapter 3: La falsa cita

**Aclaracion: Los personajes son de la grandiosa , la historia sale de mi cabecita =)...**

**Gracias por sus reviews: Morimalfoy21, Elenamar-16, Lupita-Twilight-Fan-For-Life, y a Ela Cullen Swan, tambien a las chicas que me siguen y agregaron a esta historia como sus favoritas, espero no defraudarlas... Como digo siempre, sus opiniones son bienvenidas.**

* * *

_"No me mires a los ojos, dicen que estos son la ventana del alma y la mía esta lastimada…No susurres mi nombre porque eso nos compromete a creernos esta mentira."_

Capítulo 3: La falsa cita, los términos y el falso amor. (Parte 1)

Pov Bella:

**Fue más fácil de lo que creí, él me dijo que si y encima adelanto unos cuantos pasos…mejor para mí. **

**Jessica lo vio así que Jacob ya debe de estar enterado, de seguro debe estar ardiendo pero bueno eso pasa cuando juegas conmigo.**

-¿Es en serio Bella?- **Mike será buen amigo pero es demasiado pesado- **¿Edward-me creo mejor que todo el mundo- Cullen?- ¿**qué es eso, un cierto toque de celos en su voz?- **Sabemos que Jessica se acostó con Jacob pero tu…

-Cállate Newton- **¿Quien se cree para hablarme de esa manera?- **por si nunca te has dado cuenta él y yo ya teníamos algo.

-Mejor cállate Newton y deja de molestar a mi chica- **vaya que se lo está tomando en serio-** Bella, ¿tienes un minuto?

-Por supuesto-** chúpate esa mandarina Mike- **si me disculpan amigos enseguida vuelvo.

* * *

Pov Edward: 

**Esto se puso más entretenido, con que el idiota de Mike Newton esta celoso, de seguro que le encantaría estar en mi lugar…**

**-**¿A dónde me llevas?-me pregunta en voz baja-

-A un lugar para hablar tranquilamente-** y uso mi sonrisa torcida- **Debemos poner en claro los términos.

-Cullen por comenzar no me gusta las sorpresas, así que dime a donde me llevas- ** oh se ve tan adorable cuando se enoja- **a la cuenta de tres, dos…

-Ya cálmate Swan, te llevaba al patio para hablar más tranquilos pero como veo que no funcionara, esta noche pasó por ti, a las siete, iremos a cenar a Port Ángeles-**veo a Jessica y se lo que tengo que hacer, la abrazo y le susurro en el oído-** es una falsa cita ahí hablaremos todo- **le doy un beso y me marcho-** Hasta más tarde Isabella.

* * *

Pov Narrador:

Ella no sabía que pensar, si el plan iba como lo había planeado pero todo estaba pasando bastante rápido, además ella aún no había hecho ninguna de sus jugadas.

El beso había sido el comentario del día, algunos habían dicho que solo estaban despechados otros que ellos salían desde hace tiempo, millones de versiones corrieron por los pasillos y salones de clases.

Esta noche podría hablar mejor, y pondrían los límites de cada uno, y hasta cuando duraría esta farsa.

-¿Sales esta noche bella?-pregunto el Sr. Swan- digo por lo que te estas arreglando tanto.

-Si papá-tomo aire para decirle- me pasa a buscar Edward Cullen, el hijo del Dr. Carliste.

-Ya veo- Charly se acomodó en el sillón y la miro- mira hija entiendo que lo de Jacob es algo difícil pero saliendo con otra persona al día siguiente no significa que…

-Papá iremos a Port Ángeles para buscar información sobre un proyecto que debemos hacer- y puso su mejor cara de niña buena- pensé que lo entenderías y de paso cenaremos por algún lugar de ahí, luego el me trae pero no es una cita ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Qué hare contigo hija?-pregunta divertido-

-Cuidarme de todo los hombres malos que hay en el mundo.

El golpe de la puerta los hizo detener su conversación…Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre, agarro su bolso y fue a abrir la puerta, su sonrisa se esfumo cuando vio que no era Edward quien tocaba la puerta.

* * *

Hola gente linda de FF!

Perdón por dejarles este capitulo tan colgado, pero si lo ponia completo iba a quedar demasiado largo...Espero que les guste y actualizare pronto.

Si me demoro alguna vez, les pido mil disculpas es que tengo que escribir una historia que comenze hace un tiempo atras...tratare de alternarme entre ambas.

Muchas gracias y besos a todos!

Pd: este capitulo estaba previsto subirlo mañana a la tarde, pero como no se si podre, lo posteo hoy...No me odien por el final jaja las adoro!


	5. Chapter 4: La falsa cita (parte 2)

**Aclaración: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es mia.**

**Lamento la tardanza, no estuve en mi casa estos dias, el capitulo anterior estuvo medio chanfle...lo sé asi que pido disculpas, gracias Ela Cullen Swan por tu review y a las personas que me agregan a sus favoritos.**

**Queria decirles que este fic no sera muy largo, bueno y disfruten este capitulo =)**

* * *

_"Y vuelves implorando perdón, pero mi corazón ya está dañado, por favor ya te has llevado todo, no te lleves mi último suspiro ni mi último intento en el amor"_

Capítulo 4: La falsa cita, los términos y el falso amor. (Parte 2)

Pov Bella:

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-

-Vine para que hablemos, para eso-** no puedo creer que vino para eso- ¿**Te olvidaste tus modales o no me dejaras pasar directamente?

-Mira Jacob Black, a mí no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme, además tengo planes y no tengo tiempo de escucharte, y aunque lo tuviera no lo desperdiciaría contigo.

-¿Saldrás con alguien?-**mmm me estas analizando, sé que esta ropa tiene efecto en ti-** por la forma en que te vestiste-

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema, ahora vete de mi casa antes de que llame a Charly.

-Y si no quiero-** no, conozco ese tono de voz- **¿Qué puede pasar?

-¿Que sucede perro?-**bendito seas Edward- **¿Por qué no dejas a mi chica en paz?

-Sanguijuela-**esto terminara en una pelea- **¿Tu chica? Por favor no me hagas reír.

-Acéptalo, perdiste-**lo miro agradecida-** Isabella vámonos, tenemos la reservación a las ocho y no quiero que lleguemos tarde.

-Isabella no se va a ninguna parte y menos contigo.

-¡BASTA!-**me están alterando demasiado- **Tú largo de mi casa, y tú ve abriendo la puerta del coche y es una orden.

-Esto no queda así Bella, tú y yo hablaremos-**en tus malditos sueños- **y Cullen déjame decirte que tú no me vas a superar nunca, por eso Jessica busco un hombre verdadero.

* * *

Pov Edward:

-Ahora si te reviento-**vas a ver infeliz lo que es un hombre-**Te voy a matar.

Cerré la puerta del coche, y me fui encima de él, pero cuando estaba por dar el primer golpe la voz de ella me distrajo.

-Vamos Ed-me lo dijo despacio-no es necesario, es un imbécil que piensa con el aparato en vez que con el cerebro.

-Vete Cullen, cuando ella se canse de ti va a volver a mí-**maldito infeliz- **Y yo ya no estaré para ti bella, así que piensa bien lo que haces.

**Pero ¿qué demonios? Me acaba de susurrar que lo deje, la acaba de insultar y ahora ella se va a ir con él, ¿para esto fue tanta propuesta?.**

-Ya te dije Jake, que Edward coge mejor que tú así que ni modo que lo deje- ¿**coge? Pero si yo y ella nunca- **Ahora lárgate de mi casa porque la próxima vez no hablare contigo, directamente te sacare a patadas.

**...**

**¿Por qué esta tan callada?, se que no es facil tirar dos años a la basura, pero tiene que sentirse tan mal como para no querer hablar.**

**-**Emm Isabella.

-Gracias-**su voz no tiene un matiz de enojo ni nada- **quería explicarte sobre lo de bueno, tu y yo en- **No puedo creer que sea tan tímida para decirme eso- **Tú me entiendes.

-Si te entiendo-**se sonroja con facilidad, bueno eso es un punto a mi favor-** Creo que si estamos juntos en esto lo mejor será que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres y no nuestros apellidos, ¿Qué dices?

-Dime Bella, Isabella no me gusta-** Paso uno completado- **Y a ti, te llamo ¿Edward, Ed o Eddie?

-Solo Edward, no me gustan los sobrenombres.

* * *

Pov Narrador:

Se entablo un conversación amistosa en aquel Volvo plateado, y cuando llegaron al Restaurant todo fluyo con normalidad, se sentaron a hablar de sus planes y se dieron cuenta que juntarse había sido la mejor idea de ambos.

-Entonces Bella, dime tus planes- uso ese tono seductor que tanto lo caracterizaba- sé que el primer paso era convencerme.

-En eso no te equivocas Edward, y nunca me imaginé que ibas a ser tan útil, con el beso en la cafetería y la escena de esta tarde adelantaste todos mis planes-ella solo sonríe, pero no es maliciosa, sino una sonrisa autentica- Nunca quize llegar a esto pero mi orgullo esta primero y se de tus problemas con Jacob así que no me quedaron dudas de que ibas a participar.

-El perro me debe muchas y ya es hora de cobrármelas, además Jessica creyó que podría jugar, nada mejor que demostrarle todo lo contrario.

-Comenzemos por el principio, mí propuesta en si es la siguiente: Salimos por un par de meses, sé que Jake va a volver porque no le gusta perder, una vez que esto pase, nosotros cortamos y cada uno vuelve con su respectiva pareja, pero eso no es todo…El golpe final tengo planeado que lo demos en la fiesta anual de La Push.

-Me gusta, pero antes tengo unas ideas que añadirle a tu plan, la principal es que debemos darnos a conocer como una pareja estable totalmente, y que todo el Instituto lo sepa.

-¿Qué más?

-No vale enamorarse, porque si no todo se echaría a perder.

-¿Quién habla de amor?-pregunto ella ofendida- Cullen todo aquí es para el beneficio de ambos, tu salvas tu orgullo y yo el mío, cuando todo esto termine cada uno hará su propio camino.

-Me parece perfecto, una última cosa Swan el golpe final quiero planearlo yo, sé que tienes una idea estupenda, pero déjamelo a mí.

-¿Prometes no defraudarme?-dice ella con una inocencia fingida-

-Por supuesto que no- y él le sonríe seductoramente- vas a quedar encantada.

-Entonces que empieze nuestra relación.

Ambos sonríen y chocan las copas en señal de aprobación…esto tan solo es un juego, pero no saben en lo que realmente se metieron.

* * *

**Hola gente de FF:**

**Como estan? espero que bien, se que el capitulo es medio boludo pero no sabia como introducir esta charla, como ven esta es la primera cita de ambos (hipoteticamente hablando) espero que les haya gustado, tratare de subir el proximo capitulo pronto.**

**Como siempre digo, cualquier opinion es bienvenida, si hay algo que no les gusta me lo dicen y lo cambiamos, la historia es para que ustedes disfruten, un beso a todos! =)**

**PD: el capitulo anterior lo borre unas cuantas veces porque me daba cuenta que siempre me olvidaba de algo, lo siento**


	6. Chapter 5: Solo Nosotros

**Aclaración: Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es mia.**

**Muchas gracias chicas por el apoyo que me dan con sus reviews, y ponerme en sus favoritos, son esas simples acciones las que me inspiran a seguir con esta historia, porque se que hay personas que esperan un capitulo, por eso quiero dedicarles enteramente este capitulo a todas ustedes!**

**Perdón si algunas veces no la nombro a todas es que simplemente soy distraida y a veces no escribo correctamente los nombres, pero bueno sepan que si las tengo en cuenta, por eso muchas gracias por su paciencia.**

**No quiero quitarles más el tiempo asi que aqui les dejo el capitulo y espero que lo disfruten! **

* * *

_"No quiero lastimarte, no quiero jugar con tus sentimientos…pero debo hacerlo, solo entiéndeme, mañana solo seré una sombra porque dejare de estar en tu vida. Amor mío perdona mi traición" _

Capítulo 5: Solo nosotros.

Pov Narrador:

Hoy era el gran día, llegarían juntos al instituto, darían a conocer su relación…Bella buscaba su mejor atuendo y prepara su mejor sonrisa para cuando llegue el momento de lucirse junto a su nueva pareja, estaba nerviosa, si alguien descubría la verdad, ambos quedarían en ridículo.

Edward se había preparado mentalmente para la farsa que iba a comenzar, fingir una relación y estar enamorados era medio complicado para él, para su ventaja Isabella era una mujer fría y sabía que no corría ningún riesgo.

Él la pasaría a buscar, llegarían juntos y todos comenzarían a hablar, en el almuerzo pondrían en práctica la actuación y luego verían si la obra funcionaba.

Bella termino de arreglarse, opto por un atuendo casual pero sexi a la vez, Edward en cambio se vistió como todo un seductor, realmente eran una pareja perfecta.

**…**

-¿Estas lista Bella?

-Nací lista hermoso-le sonrió pícaramente- ¡es hora de empezar el show!

Él sonrió con su tan famosa sonrisa de lado, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Isabella provocando en ella un leve sonrojo. Se bajó el primero para abrirle su puerta, como todo un caballero.

Todas las miradas se quedaron clavadas en ellos dos, no era para menos, no todos los días se veía a las dos personas más deseadas del Instituto venir juntas y tomados de las manos.

Jessica se encontraba muy acaramelada con un alumno de intercambio pero en cuanto vio la escena se transformó.

-¡Vaya, vaya!-hablo sarcásticamente- ¡no tenía idea de que te gustaran las sobras Isabelita! Dime Edward ¿buscas conformarte con ella ahora?

Edward abrazo a Bella por la cintura.

-En realidad Jessica, ella y yo estamos saliendo desde hace un tiempo.

-¡Mentira!-grito furiosa-Tú solo salías conmigo, no te pudiste haber fijado en es…

-Cuidado con lo que dices Jessica-le advirtió Bella con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios- si nos disculpas llegaremos tarde a clase-miro a Edward cariñosamente- vamos amor.

Y se fueron dejándola enojada, y a la mitad del Instituto sorprendidos ante tal confesión.

**…**

-¿Viste su cara?-le preguntaba en un susurro para que nadie más los escuchara-Me voy a divertir con esto.

-No hables así Swan-el pánico se instaló en el rostro de ella, él no podría estarse arrepintiendo- el termino correcto sería Nos vamos a divertir con esto.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada atrayendo la atención de varias personas que pasaban por allí, a simple vista parecían un pareja de enamorados en vez de dos personas despechadas.

Siguieron susurrando sin tener en cuenta que una chica muy bonita, rubia y de ojos claros miraba la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro, esta estaba acompañada de un chico con las mismas características al parecer eran familia.

Bella levanto la vista al sentirse observada y en ese instante su sonrisa se ensancho, Edward la miro sorprendido, esa sonrisa era genuina, sin un rastro de coquetería, de malicia, era su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que no recordaba haber visto en mucho tiempo.

-¡Rose, Jasper!-se separó de Edward y fue corriendo a los brazos de sus primos, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los había visto- ¿Cuándo, cómo y dónde?

-Prima-saludaron ambos hermanos con una sonrisa en sus rostros- Llegamos el domingo.-respondió Jasper mientras la abrazaba.

-Y te tenemos una noticia encantadora-dijo Rosalie- ¡nos quedamos a terminar los estudios en Forks!

Acto seguido se escuchó el gritito de ella, Edward se acercó, no quería interrumpir ese momento familiar pero debían mantener las apariencias.

Rosalie miro a su prima con una sonrisa cómplice, mientras que Jasper se puso rígido y serio, Bella conocía esa postura y significaba una sola cosa: ¡Proteger a Bella!

Sintió una mano deslizarse cuidadosamente por su cintura, luego el beso en la mejilla.

-Amor-le dijo suavemente- perdón por interrumpirte pero no puedo estar alejado tanto tiempo de ti-eso provoco en ella un leve sonrojo.

-¡Que cosas dices Edward!-contesto risueña- perdonen mis modales chicos, Edward te voy a presentar a dos personas importantísimas para mí-miro a sus primos y sonrió de nuevo- Ella es Rosalie y él es Jasper son los hermanos Hale, y también son mis primos.

-Mucho gusto Rosalie-dijo como todo un caballero, provocando que ella riera nerviosa- Un gusto Jasper-le tendió la mano pero para su sorpresa nunca recibió el saludo-

Isabella noto el ambiente tenso y como cuando era niña decidió usar el apodo de su primo para regañarlo cariñosamente.

-Jippy-el aludido abrió los ojos al escuchar ese sobrenombre- Edward es mi novio.

Acto seguido Jasper le dio la mano a Cullen pero en el momento que se saludaron, Jasper soltó una frase inesperada.

-La dañas y no vives para contarlo.

-¡JASPER!-Gritaron las dos mujeres- perdónalo Edward, es algo cuida con Bella-dijo una muy apenada Rose-

-Con un mujer tan hermosa como prima, yo también lo seria- provoco un suspiro en una chica que pasaba por allí- yo mismo te buscare si algún día la daño.

-Edward por favor-dijo Bella sorprendida de ese cumplido- chicos si nos disculpan, debemos ir a clases, en el almuerzo nos sentamos juntos, si ustedes quieren.

-Por su puesto prima, tenemos mucho de qué hablar-Rose hablo con una alegría enorme- Edward un placer conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo Rosalie.

Se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su clase correspondiente, esa mañana la nueva pareja tenía clase de literatura, llegaron unos segundos antes que el profesor, Bella se sentó con Ángela Weber (su mejor amiga del instituto) y Edward con su mejor amigo de toda la vida Emmett McCarthy.

-Habla de una vez amigo-dijo él con su mejor carita de niño bueno- lo de tu e Isabella no me lo creo, así que algo en mi me dice que tienen algo entre manos.

-¿Por qué no lo crees?-contesto Edward con toda la seriedad posible-estamos saliendo desde hace un tiempo y digamos que lo que paso con Jessica y Jacob nos sirvió de excusa para dejarlos.

-En todo caso de que te crea ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Porque de vez en cuando se te escapan algunas cosas.

-En eso tienes razón-contesto él sin enojarse- Hacen linda pareja y con todo el respeto del mundo déjame decirte que Swan es mucho mejor persona que Jessica además de más bonita.

-Lo sé, por eso la quiero-contesto Edward dejando sorprendido a Emmett, y también así mismo- no por nada estamos juntos-se dio media vuelta para mirar a Bella y cuando las miradas se encontraron ella le regalo una tímida sonrisa.

Dos mesas atrás de los chicos Ángela le hacía un interrogatorio a su amiga.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Algo sospeche el día que te beso, pero nunca imagine que salieran.

-Es que lo queríamos mantener en secreto hasta ver qué pasaría con bueno tu sabes con quienes.

-Me gusta la pareja que hacen, además él es todo un caballero por lo que eh oído, así que yo lo apruebo.

-Gracias Ángela.

-Pero ni te creas que te salvas de contarme todo este sábado.

-Sé que tendré un interrogatorio peor que los del FBI y eso que las preguntas la harán tú y mi prima.

-Te vas a divertir Isabella, lo vas a ver.

**...  
**

En la hora del almuerzo los murmullos no se calmaron, mejor dicho empeoraron… En aquella mesa se encontraban Bella con Edward apoyando su brazo en los hombros de ella, los hermanitos Hale, Ángela, Emmett (que miraba disimuladamente a Rosalie)… aún no habían comenzado a almorzar porque faltaba una persona para empezar.

Una voz cantarina se hizo notar.

-Perdón la demora chicos, la fila para pagar esta insoportable.

-No te alarmes Alice, siéntate así empezamos-contesto Emmett que a estas alturas se moría de hambre-

-Hola-dijo la pequeña duende cuando vio todos los rostros nuevos-dejen que me presenten ya que ninguno de estos caballeros lo hacen-dijo divertida-soy Alice Cullen.

Bella se sorprendió no sabía que Edward tenía una hermana, sonrió y le dio un leve apretón en la mano a su "novio"

-Cierto hermana me olvide de presentarte-dijo divertido- ellos son Jasper y Rosalie Hale-dijo señalando a los hermanos, Alice saludo con una sonrisa a Rose pero cuando vio a Jasper se sintió extraña-Ella es Ángela Weber-ella le sonrió educadamente- y te presento a Bella-dijo mientras le agarraba la mano-mi novia.

Bella esperaba que la amenazara o le dijera algo pero se sorprendió tanto que casi se cae de la silla cuando Alice la abrazo con efusividad.

-¡Hola Bella!, bienvenida a la familia.

-Gra-gracias- dijo nerviosa- es un gusto conocerte Alice, Edward me hablo mucho de ti-mintió un poquito pero bueno es por una buena causa-

-No puedo creerlo-dijo mientras se sentaba- Hermanito me agrada esta chica.

-Es que es imposible no quererla-contesto en un tono muy dulce provocando suspiros de las mujeres presente en la mesa-

-Edward-le dio un beso en la mejilla- me pone incomoda tus cumplidos, aunque debo admitir que son hermosos-dijo inocentemente-

-No tanto como tú-de refilón vio a Mike Newton mirando la escena enojado y a Jessica apuñalando con la mirada a Bella, sonrió sabiendo lo que iba a hacer-¿Te eh dicho que te ves hermosa hoy?

-No, hoy no.

-Chicos por favor-dijo Emmett fingiendo asco- quiero comer sin que me den nauseas.

-A mí me parecen tiernos-dijo Rosalie- prima te sacaste la lotería, ¿Dónde lo tenías escondido?

-Es un secreto-dijo ella haciéndose la misteriosa- pero luego te lo cuento.

Todos se rieron, Edward aprovecho un descuido de ella y le robo un beso corto, hasta ahora todo marchaba a la perfección…

-Dime cuñada-dijo Alice con tanta naturalidad que sorprendió a todos- ¿Cómo se porta mi hermanito?

-Es todo un caballero-contesto con simpleza- tiene sus días buenos y sus días malos, pero nada que no pueda solucionarse-al terminar ella le robo un beso a el-

-¿Desde hace cuánto que salen?-pregunto de nuevo-

-4 meses- dijo Bella calmada- pero por cuestiones personales no pudimos decirlo.

-La perra de Jessica-dijo Alice- a mí nunca me cayó bien, así que quédate tranquila si la quieres insultar.

-Ese pequeño tema y después otro.

-¿El idiota de Black?-dijo la duende- perdón.

-Eres sincera-miro a Cullen fingiendo enojo- me agrada tu hermana ¿Por qué no me la presentaste antes amor?

-Porque no podía-dijo el- pero intuyo que serán un peligro para la sociedad-

Ambas soltaron una carcajada, y así transcurrió el almuerzo entre risas y bromas, ambos se miraron cómplices, todo iba viento en popa, no quedaban dudas las personas creían que entre ellos siempre hubo un Nosotros.

* * *

**Hola gente de FF!  
**

**¿Como estan? espero que bien, les pido mil disculpas por las demoras, pero siempre que queria escribir este capitulo algo me distraia, perdon por abandonarlas.  
**

**En este capitulo decidi escribir desde el punto de vista de la narradora, y si no me equivoco en los proximos capitulos seguire asi, pero no se preocupen que si seguiran los puntos de vista de Edward y Bella, ademas de los de otros personajes, no quise demorar la aparicion de todo el clan Cullen (literalmente hablando xq aqui Rosalie y Jasper son primos de Isabella, Alice es la Hermana menor de Edward y Emmett su mejor amigo) a mi me gusto la aparicion de cada uno, y los cumplidos de Cullen =)  
**

**Lamento mis errores ortograficos en algunas cosas, es que soy algo distraida jaja.  
**

**No quiero quitarles mas el tiempo, prometo actualizar en esta semana.  
**

**Les quiero desear a todos/as un muy Feliz Navidad y que la pasen hermoso junto a todos los que aman, subire un nuevo capitulo antes de año nuevo.  
**

**Me retiro dejandoles un beso y un fuerte abrazo.  
**

**Gracias por su apoyo y como siempre digo: cualquier opinion es bienvenida!  
**

**PD: Espero que les guste el apodo de Jasper jaja  
**


	7. Chapter 6: La familia, la sorpresa

**Aclaracion: Los personajes son de y esta simple historia es mia...**

**Gracias por su apoyo gente hermosa! No les quiero quitar mucho tiempo con estas palabras asi que sin más, les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia =)**

* * *

_"Se complican las cosas, las rutinas del amor…este juego es peligroso si participan más de dos"_

Capítulo 6: La familia, la sorpresa y el no vuelvas.

Pov Narrador.

Luego de salir del Instituto Bella se fue con sus primos, no sin antes despedirse muy cariñosamente de su novio, Edward se subió a su amado Volvo en compañía de su hermana, presentía que se venía un sinfín de preguntas, pero en cambio recibió una sonrisa.

-No me gusto la manera de enterarme y de que hayas jugado a las dos caras, pero me alegra que elijas una buena chica-esas palabras lo dejaron con la boca abierta. Bella tenía fama de todo menos de buena niña- sé que no tiene buena fama pero algo en mi me dice que serán un hermosa pareja y que son el uno para el otro.

-Gracias duendecillo, pero creo que es muy pronto para saberlo, recién estamos empezando.

-Créeme Hermano cuando te digo que Mary Alice Masen Cullen no se equivoca, y que tú y ella serán muy felices juntos, además solo basta con ver como se miran y como se tratan, nunca te había visto de esa manera con tus antiguas novias.

Se quedaron en silencio el resto del camino, Edward salto de alegría por dentro porque había podido engañar a su hermana, y eso ya era un triunfo.

Cuando llegaron a casa el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso, Alice presintió que el problema no era con ella así que subió en silencio hacia su habitación, en cambio él se fue a la cocina, su madre lo estaba esperando, sonrió al verla pero dejo la broma que iba a hacer cuando la voz de ella resonó en la casa.

-¡No lo puedo creer Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!- gritaba una mujer muy enojada- engañaste a Jessica, y yo no te crie para que trataras a las mujeres así.

-Mamá ¿puedes calmarte?- pregunto enojado, odiaba que se metieran en su vida- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Me entere-contesto con simpleza- dime hijo ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Creo que tu padre y yo te educamos para ser un caballero con las demás y salir con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo no es correcto.

-Mamá es una historia larga y no sé con qué chisme te haya venido Jessica porque no lo niegues sé que fue ella quien te lo dijo, pero si no lo sabias ella mientras estaba conmigo andaba con otro.

La cara de Esme fue de sorpresa aquella chiquilla la había comprado desde que llego a esa casa, acompañada del brazo de su único hijo varón.

Y hoy en la mañana la había llamado llorando contándole toda una historia.

**_Flashback:_**

_-Hola-contesto Esme con su voz maternal-¿Quién habla?_

_-Esme-contestaron del otro lado sollozando-soy Jessi, no sé si me recuerdas._

_-Claro querida-contesto dulcemente- ¿Cómo estás? Me sorprende tu llamado, Edward está en el instituto._

_-Lo sé-la voz de ella se hizo un susurro- No quiero molestarte con estas tonteras pero realmente estoy mal, sé que no debo contarte pero me duele mucho._

_-Dime hija ¿Qué sucede? Me estas asustando-dijo preocupada-_

_-Edward corto conmigo y delante de todo el instituto reconoció que me estaba engañando con una chica de nuestra clase-dijo fingiendo dolor- me humillo y estoy dolida Esme porque lo amo, y necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, a mis padres no le puedo decir nada._

_-Hija-dijo enojada- no te preocupes ya hablare con él cuando venga, yo no lo eduque para ser así, ya vera ese niño cuando llegue a casa._

_-No le digas nada, no quiero perder su amistad aunque sea, la verdad que es un buen chico solo que ella lo lleva por mal camino._

_-Tú quédate tranquila que se solucionara todo._

_-Gracias por escucharme Esme, realmente no quería molestarte…necesitaba desahogarme con alguien._

_-Estoy para lo que necesites-volvió a usar ese tono maternal-quédate tranquila que no le diré lo que me contaste._

_-Muchas gracias-respondió aquella voz fingiendo inocencia-me debo ir, nos vemos._

_-Hasta luego Jessica._

**_Fin Flash Back_****_._**

-Hijo ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-pregunto preocupada- a esa mujer no la quiero ver en esta casa, ¿Cómo va a engañar a mi niño y encima decirme algo de él?

-Porque no me parecía contártelo, ya déjalo al tema-sonrió para tranquilizarla- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Bien, contéstame con sinceridad hijo ¿la engañaste?

Y se quedó callado un momento, las cosas se habían complicado ya que en el plan no estaba que los padres de ambos se enteraran, pero debía decirle una mentira a su madre, mientras no le pidiera presentársela todo iba a seguir bien.

-Siéntate mamá, creo que debo contarte bien las cosas-dijo tranquilo, la Sra. Cullen tomo asiento al frente de el- Si la engañe pero antes de que te enfades escúchame, conocí a esta chica en la clase de biología del año pasado y conforme paso el tiempo nos hicimos amigos-comenzó a narrar una historia que no era cierta- ella es muy simpática y hace que el mundo tenga una perspectiva diferente con su sonrisa, ella también estaba en pareja cuando lo de nosotros paso- dijo fingiendo decepción en su voz- fue en una fiesta de Emmett a la que asistimos donde nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentíamos, nos sentamos a hablar y descubrimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común y bueno yo me comenze a sentir extraño cuando estaba a su lado-y sonrío fingiendo vergüenza- pero en el buen sentido de la palabra, esa noche le robe un beso, ella se enojó porque tenía novio y yo tenía que respetarla porque ella no era ese tipo de chicas y bla, bla, bla-provoco en su madre un risa- el tema es que yo no deje de pensar en ella y no sé como pero empezamos a salir, pero ella se sentía mal por estar engañando a su pareja y cuando fue a cortar con él se enteró que su novio la estaba engañando desde hace un año-Esme se tapó la boca debido al suceso- me lo conto decepcionada y llorando, nos dimos un tiempo que duró una semana y no pudimos aguantar estar separados tanto tiempo uno del otro, no te pido que entiendas pero sí que me respetes mamá sé que es una decepción para ti pero no pude evitar que pasara.

Espero en silencio unos gritos y sermones, pero en su lugar recibió un cálido abrazo.

-Mientras sigas teniendo esa sonrisa y ese brillo en tu mirada yo lo aceptare, y me gustaría en algún momento conocer a la dueña de tu corazón- Edward trago en seco- pero por el momento no insistiré, ahora ve a llamar a tu hermana que el almuerzo está listo.

**…**

En la casa de la familia Swan un muy animado Charly conversaba con sus sobrinos favoritos y su hija adorada, veía la sonrisa de su pequeña Isabella y sentía una paz interna que no tenía descripción…

-¿Qué tal el instituto?, ¿Cómo estuvo su día?

-Tranquilo tío-contesto con seriedad Jasper-Algunos sucesos interesantes pero nada de qué preocuparse.

-Además todos fueron encantadores con nosotros-dijo risueña Rosalie- nos hicieron sentir súper cómodos y bienvenidos.

Bella estaba escuchando en silencio, todo iba bien pero aún le dolía lo de Jacob…Se auto consolaba diciendo que luego de que este juego terminara dejaría todo atrás, pero tenía miedo de no poderlo olvidar.

Si era un chica fría pero con Jacob había cambiado, hasta convertirse en una idiota enamorada, le había entregado todo y él se lo pago de la peor manera, pero no podía quejarse ya que Edward era un excelente actor y quien dice, tal vez luego de esto queden como amigos no como mejores amigos pero si amigos.

-¡Bella!-dijo Charly- ¿hija?-pregunto preocupado al ver que ella no reaccionaba- Isabella Marie Swan-

-Perdón estaba pensando- odiaba quedarse sumida en su mente- ¿Qué me decías papá?

-¿Cómo te fue en clases?-pregunto curioso, su hija tenía un brillo distinto en su mirada-

-Bien, muy bien diría yo-y su sonrisa se ensancho- un día distinto pero divertido, tuve la mejor sorpresa al ver a estos dos indios en la escuela.

-Me alegro-sonrío como solo un padre puede hacerlo- ¿Cómo les fue a ti y a Edward con el trabajo que tenían que hacer?

Bella se quedó en silencio unos minutos, no se acordaba de que trabajo hablaba su padre.

-Muy bien, el profesor quedo encantado.

Charly aguanto la risa, conocía su hija a la perfección, no por algo la había criado prácticamente solo, no era viudo solo estaba separado y la madre de Bella estaba casada nuevamente y ellas solo se veían en vacaciones, así que supo que algo escondía cuando se quedó callada ante esa simple pregunta pero prefirió no decir nada, ya luego se enteraría.

-¿Se quedan hasta tarde chicos?-le pregunto a sus sobrinos-

-Quisiéramos pero no podemos-respondió triste Rosalie- pero este fin de semana nos venimos a quedar Tío.

-Saben que son bienvenidos cuando quieran-sonrió-

**...**

Hace media hora que estaba sola en su casa y ya se moría de aburrimiento, su padre había tenido que irse a trabajar y no volvería hasta la cena y sus primos se marcharon a su hogar.

A veces le hubiera gustado tener un hermano, pero no se pudo… estaba escuchando música con el volumen en máximo mientras terminaba de estudiar.

Sentía que alguien la llamaba pero pensó que era su imaginación, pero no fue hasta que golpearon su ventana que reacciono, se acercó a ver quién era y se sorprendió al verlo allí.

-¿Me abres o hablamos desde la ventana?-dijo con su sonrisa torcida- por mí no hay problema.

-Enseguida bajo.

Descendió las escaleras sin darse cuenta de su vestimenta (una remera demasiado grande y un pantalón corto), cuando abrió la puerta, él la miro divertido y no pudo aguantar la carcajada.

-¡Vaya Swan que vestimenta sexi!-dijo divertido- con razón traes loco a todos los hombres.

-Pero de ¿Qué hablas?- se miró a sí misma y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosado favorecedor- bueno Cullen estoy en casa, además creo que no estás aquí para halagar mi ropa- dijo sarcástica- pasa y dime ¿Qué paso?

Fueron hasta la cocina, Bella le sirvió jugo y se sentaron.

-Le dije a mi madre de lo nuestro-dijo rápidamente-

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!-grito enojada- ese no era el trato Edward Cullen.

-Lo sé pero cuando llegue a mi casa Jessica ya le había ido con el chisme y bueno me invente una historia, la cosa es que para ella somos una pareja que nos amamos.

Ella se rio no sabía porque pero simplemente se rio, él la miro curioso, quería saber lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

-Somos una pareja que nos amamos, Edward si fueras actor ya te hubieras llevado todos los reconocimientos posibles-dijo una vez que se calmó- nunca me imaginé que fueras tan bueno para la actuación.

-Son los genes Isabella-contesto orgulloso- ¿te molesto?

-Al principio si pero digamos que ya no-y la sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por su rostro- se me ocurrió algo pero mañana te lo cuento bien.

-Confiare en ti-dijo sin más él- ¿interrumpí algo?

-No para nada, estaba estudiando…gracias por avisarme de lo de tu madre.

-Somos socios y eso hacen los socios informarse-lo dijo con una seriedad que dejo impresionada a Bella- calma Isabella lo hize porque con la locura de mi hermana no quería que te agarrara desprevenida, mañana cuando te pase a buscar te cuento nuestra historia.

-Bueno…

El silencio se instaló en la cocina, al ver que no tenían nada de qué hablar él decidió que ya era hora de irse, se levantaron y ella lo acompaño a la puerta, vaya sorpresa se llevaron cuando vieron quien llegaba.

-¡Es cierto!-grito furioso- me engañaste con este estúpido-dijo mientras se dirigía a Bella-¿Cómo fuiste tan descarada?

Edward lo empujo cuando vio las intenciones de Jacob, lo encaro y con una mirada desafiante le dijo.

-No puedo creer que seas tan hipócrita-dijo destilando odio- lárgate de aquí perro si no quieres que te reviente.

-¿Quién te crees sanguijuela?-contesto sarcásticamente- Tú-señalo a Bella- yo te hize ser la mujer que eres y así me lo pagas, eres una pu…

No termino la frase, Edward le dio un golpe en la nariz provocando que se cayera.

-Escúchame bien Jacob Black, no te quiero volver a ver cerca de Isabella, ella es mi novia y por lo tanto no voy a permitir que la insultes o la trates como si fuera un trapo de piso, si sabes lo que te conviene te iras en este momento y harás de cuenta que nunca la viste.

-¿Te crees valiente Cullen?-dijo prácticamente rabioso- eres un simple niño de papi, y créeme cuando te digo que ella volverá arrastrándose a mí.

-¡Nunca volveré contigo!-dijo Isabella enojada y con la cabeza bien en alto- ahora te vas de mi casa y no quiero que vuelvas, soy feliz con Edward porque él me hace sentir cosas que contigo ya no sentía, márchate Black yo ya no soy nada tuyo.

La seguridad de sus palabras dejo pasmados a ambos, Edward sonrió triunfante mientras que Jacob la miro sorprendido y dolido.

-No te olvides Bella, tú y yo hablaremos, tarde o temprano-y sonó a una amenaza- y tú ten cuidado por donde andas-le dijo a Edward-

Se subió a su moto y arranco a todo lo que da, se instaló el silencio y Edward se giró a mirarla, vio en sus ojos brillo, era el brillo de lágrimas retenidas, una opresión se instaló en su pecho y no quiso dejarla sola.

-¿Quieres que me quede?-pregunto en un susurro, temiendo la reacción de ella-

Y por alguna extraña razón Bella le dijo que si en un movimiento de cabeza…Pasaron en silencio a la casa, Edward tomo asiento en unos de los sillones del comedor, y Bella se sentó a su lado…

No le importo que él estuviera ahí, lloro lo que no había llorado, cuando paro no se atrevió a mirarlo, nunca le gusto que alguien la viera débil.

-Yo también llore por Jessica-le dijo el tranquilamente- es normal así que no te avergüences- Bella lo miro y le sonrió débilmente- Veras como todo pasa.

Él la abrazo suavemente para reconfortarla y ella se dejó abrazar, sintieron una sensación agradable al estar así lo cual los sorprendió a ambos y el mismo pensamiento cruzo la cabeza de ambos:

**_"Podríamos ser amigos luego de esto"_**pero ninguno dijo nada.

Y estuvieron charlando el resto de la tarde, conociéndose un poco más…Al fin y al cabo debían conocerse para que la obra funcionara.

* * *

**Hola gente linda de FF:**

**Como prometi subi un capitulo antes de año nuevo ja!, les prometo actualizar pronto...deseo que les guste este capitulo, a mi me encanto la manera en que Edward se comporta con Bella, ¿que opinan ustedes? ¿Es muy pronto para que los sentimientos despierten?**

**Jacob descubrio la pequeña mentirita de ellos y reacciono mal, no odio a este personaje (en realidad lo amo XD) pero necesitaba un malo en mi historia asi que lo tuve que transformar a él.**

**Jessica supo ser una manipuladora con Esme pero ella se dio cuenta de eso!**

**No se que mas agregar, pero muchas gracias por sus reviews y agregarme a sus favoritos o simplemente seguir la historia, ustedes son mi motivacion para seguir escribiendo.**

**En todo caso de que no actualize en esta semana les quiero desear ¡Un Muy Feliz Año Nuevo! que el proximo año este colmado de exitos y bendiciones para ustedes y su familia.**

**Me despido dejandoles un beso y abrazo enorme.**

**Con amor- C.M.M.A **

**PD: Ya saben cualquier opinion es bienvenida, y perdonen mis errores ortograficos ja =) ahora si Chau! **


	8. Chapter 7: Los verdaderos sentimientos 1

**Aclaracion: los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es completamente mia.**

**Gracias por su apoyo chicas! Maya Cullen Masen gracias por tu review, por el momento no esta en planes hacer eso.**

**En este capitulo aparece el punto de vista de Alice, tal vez salga medio feo pero me nacio de adentro escribir sus pensamientos y las charlas, para aclarar en los dos meses que transcurrieron Rose y Alice se hicieron amigas.**

**No les quito mas tiempo y les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia =)**

* * *

_¿Dónde estás? Siento que has desaparecido y que vuelves a usar tu disfraz y me dañas…sé que no quieres hacerlo pero me hieres, y no hay manera de que puedas evitarlo._

Capítulo 7: Los verdaderos sentimientos (parte 1).

Pov Bella:

**Ya llevo dos meses en esto y aun me siento incompleta, quiero vengarme pero ¿hasta dónde puedo llegar? No me quiero acobardar pero tengo miedo de fracasar, Jacob me ha buscado, mandado cartas, llamado, dejado mensajes por todos los medios existentes y por primera vez me siento acorralada y lo horrible es que yo sola me eh metido en este callejón sin salida.**

**Soy solo una mujer más, un simple objeto… ¿Quién quiere conocer a la persona? Realmente nadie, solo soy Isabella Swan la chica más provocativa que puede haber en este instituto, pero realmente soy una persona sencilla que quiere que la acepten tal cual es.**

**-**Bella ¿estás bien?- **algún día este tipo me va a matar del susto-** ¡Isabella!

-Estoy bien Edward-**sonrió sarcásticamente, gracias a Dios nadie distingue mis sonrisas- **solo estaba pensando.

-¿Por eso pusiste tu sonrisa sarcástica?-** ¿WTF?-** Bell´s soy una persona observadora por si no te habías dado cuenta y por tu sonrisa sé que lo que acabas de decir era mentira.

-¿Pero tú, cómo?-**genial ya me trabe- **sabes Edward me tengo que ir-** Pensaba despedirme de él sin la necesidad de besarlo pero paso Mike y debo mantener las apariencias-** Nos vemos en la tarde amor.

**Me abraza rodeándome con sus brazos, me acerca lentamente y me besa con cariño, y tengo ganas de llorar en estos momentos, no estoy bien, me siento débil, trato de devolverle el beso de despedida con pasión pero sé que no me sale.**

**-**Nos vemos vida-**Dios ¿Por qué tiene que usar su sonrisa torcida?-** En la tarde hablamos.

**Sonrió por última vez, subo a mi vieja camioneta y pongo música para alejar mis pensamientos, al llegar a casa creo que me acostare a dormir.**

* * *

Pov Alice:

**-**Alice ¿te diste cuenta?-**me murmuro Rosalie-** Están raros los dos.

-Si lo vi Rose-** eso me preocupa-** no creo que tengan problemas, pero igual tratare de averiguar algo con mi hermano, tu haz lo mismo con Bella.

-Lo hare, no me gustaría que se separen-**solo le sonrió dándole a entender que yo tampoco- **en todos estos años nunca había visto tan feliz y llena de vida a mi prima, digamos que desde que esta con Edward vuelve a ser ella misma.

-Con Edward sucede lo mismo, mi hermano siempre fue un cabeza dura en especial en las relaciones, sé que siempre sintió algo por Isabella y nunca lo dijo.

-¿Cómo?-**me pregunta confundida- **pero yo que sepa ellos comenzaron a hablarse el año pasado.

-Sí, pero déjame que te cuente…

-¡Ey Rose!-** ¿Por qué debe aparecerse ahora? ¿Por qué me pone tan tonta el solo verlo?-** te anduve buscando- **Por la forma en la que estoy sentada le estoy dando la espalda, pero el solo sonido de su voz me derrite- **

-¿Qué necesitas Jasper?-**le pregunta irritada-**

**Me paro dispuesta a marcharme pero cuando me doy media vuelta, me quedo viéndolo, y él me sonríe mostrándome su perfecta dentadura y sus ojos color miel se suavizan.**

**-**Alice-**Me gusta mi nombre en sus labios- **gracias a Dios que están las dos aquí, así no tengo que buscarte luego.

-Jasper-**contesto simplemente y le regalo una sonrisa tímida- **¿Qué necesitas?

-Hablar con ambas, es sobre Edward y mi prima.

-Que coincidencia justo hablábamos de ellos-**Rosalie le dice- **Antes de que nos interrumpieras Alice me iba a contar algo de su hermano.

-¿Interrumpí algo importante?-

-No, realmente nada, puedes quedarte si quieres, así yo no les cuento por separado luego.

-Está bien-**me contestan al unísono- **

**-**Le estaba diciendo a Rosalie que mi hermano siempre sintió algo por Isabella pero nunca lo dijo, mejor dicho nunca lo quiso aceptar-**Ya lo confundí y levemente se me escapa una risa cuando veo su rostro sorprendido- **les voy a contar:

Flash Back

_Paso una tarde de verano cuando Edward tenía unos 10 años, fue ese mismo verano cuando al pueblo había llegado la noticia de que la hija del jefe de policía Charly Swan venía a vivir con él._

_Estábamos caminando por la plaza principal de Forks cuando vimos a una chica de cabello castaño algo perdida por el lugar, miraba para todos lados y en sus ojos había un brillo retenido._

_Mi hermano quedo shockeado cuando los ojos de ella lo miraron, nosotros no sabíamos quién era y aunque mis papás nos habían prohibido hablar con extraños, él se acercó cuidadosamente a ella._

_-Hola-le saludo el cortésmente- ¿estás bien?_

_-Hola-respondió la niña tímidamente- sí, solo estoy un poco pérdida._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunte yo curiosa ya que nunca la había visto._

_-Me llamo Isabella pero me dicen Bella y ¿ustedes?_

_-Yo me llamo Edward y ella es mi hermanita Alice- mi hermano estaba colorado-¿sabes dónde vives Bella?_

_-No me acuerdo bien mi dirección pero se llegar desde el trabajo de mi papá-respondió algo avergonzada- lo que sucede es que me perdí un poco._

_-¿Quién es tu papá?-pregunte yo, ganándome un gruñido de mi hermano-_

_-Mi papá es Charly Swan- en ese momento ella nos miró algo apenada, nosotros le sonreímos y la acompañamos hasta la jefatura de policía donde el Sr. Swan estaba algo preocupado._

_Esa fue la primera vez que Edward conoció a Bella, ella nos dio las gracias con un abrazo grande y un beso en la mejilla de cada uno, yo le sonreí y mi hermano se puso colorado y tartamudo._

_Con mis nueve años me había dado cuenta de esa reacción, pasó el tiempo y aunque ellos eran compañeros de clase no se hablaban más de lo necesario pero eso no impedía que mi hermano soñara con ella prácticamente._

_Fin flash back._

_-¿_Solo por eso crees que él estaba enamorado de ella?-**Me cuestiono Rosalie- **

-Déjame terminar de contarte Rose para que entiendas, lo hare más practico-**digo enojada porque sé que no me entenderán- **¿Tu prima te conto algo de un tal Jonathan?

-Si, a mí me conto algo-**me dice Jasper-** el mocoso la dejó un día antes de su cumpleaños y no sabe como pero él luego apareció golpeado.

-¡Fue tu hermano!-**Le tapó la boca a Rose así se calle- **¿Por qué?

-Porque él la había visto a Bella llorando por él, además porque luego se enteró el motivo del por cual la dejo, Edward siempre está pendiente de ella, inclusive una tarde que lo bombardee a preguntas sobre su relación, me miro y con una sonrisa involuntaria me dijo: "_simplemente es fantástica Alice, es sincera y está dispuesta a ayudarte…tiene una sonrisa que deslumbra, me siento feliz y completo a su lado, siento que es mi complemento"._

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, sabíamos que algo raro hay entre ellos pero que el amor está ahí, esta.

* * *

Pov Edward:

**Ella esta rara, lo sé…hay algo que la preocupa y no me gusta verla así, el beso de hoy simplemente fue demasiado falso, aunque los últimos se sintieron así, sé que esto es una mentira pero generalmente sabe besarme mejor.**

**-**¿Estas bien hijo?-**Esme ¿algún día podre engañarte?- **te noto preocupado y distante.

-Nada de qué alarmarse mamá-**eso ni yo me lo creo- **solo estaba recordando que tengo algo que hacer hoy en la tarde.

-Está bien hijo-**tanta tranquilidad me asusta, presiento que viene algo fuerte-**Eddie, con tu padre estuvimos hablando y nos gustaría conocer a tu novia, si no me equivoco ya llevan 6 meses juntos.

-Veré que puedo hacer mamá-**le digo solo por decir, sé que Bella no querrá-** pero no prometo nada.

Y Esme simplemente me sonríe.

**…**

**No puedo creer que estoy aquí, vine a verla solo a ella ¿Edward Cullen que carajos te sucede?, si ella está mal es su problema ¿Por qué te preocupas?**

**Bajo del auto y a medida que me acerco a su puerta siento los gritos.**

**-¡**Vete!- es ella, es su voz y suena angustiada- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡No me toques!.

-Calma Bell´s, hace un tiempo adorabas que lo hicieras- **Maldito perro-** sé que lo de Cullen no es cierto, no soy tan estúpido.

-¡Largo Jacob! Llamare a la policía si no te vas.

-Hazlo no tengo miedo-**tiene el descaro de burlarse de ella-** pero antes tu y yo tendremos una charla.

* * *

**Hola gente de FF!**

**Como estan? aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, perdón por cortarlo pero es que quedaba muy largo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre digo: cualquier opinion es bienvenida.**

**Pd: Me agarro un ataque de inspiracion asi que tratare de subir seguido.**


	9. Chapter 8: Los verdaderos sentimientos 2

**Aclaracion: Los personajes son de y la historia es mia.**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo.  
**

**Aqui les llega la segunda parte del capitulo anterior, les prometo algo agradable =)**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

_"Tengo miedo de fallar, de dejarme vencer por este juego…Estoy equivocada pero ya no puedo echarme atrás, ahora debo terminar de jugar para ver hasta donde saldré dañada"_

Capítulo 8: Los verdaderos Sentimientos (parte 2)

Pov Bella:

**Tengo miedo, le tengo miedo nunca creí que sentiría miedo por alguien que ame, me arrincono contra una pared y lo tengo cerca mío.**

**Cierro los ojos esperando lo peor, pero de pronto ya no siento su aliento rozarme, abro cuidadosamente y lo veo, esta tirado en el piso.**

**-**En cuanto te vuelves a acercar maldito bastardo, juro por Dios que te matare-** Bendito seas Edward- **te dije la última vez que te alejaras de mi novia, te lo repetiré una sola vez y a la próxima no habrá advertencias.

-¿Tu y cuantos más?

**Cuando Edward esta por contestar una voz nos sobresalta a los tres.**

**-**Si él no te mata, lo hare yo-**miro a mi papá sorprendida- **por la amistad que tengo con tu padre te pido educadamente que te vayas de mi casa Jacob y que dejes en paz a mi hija, la próxima vez que te vea cerca de ella no habrá advertencias.

-Mire Sr. Swan porque no se preocupa más por la hija que tiene- **no puedes caer tan bajo-** que semejante "sociable" le salió.

**Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar Edward ya lo tiene contra el piso, mi papá tuvo que separarlos, yo solo pensé en sacarlo de ahí porque me dio la impresión de que lo iba a matar.**

**…**

**-**Creo que me deben una explicación**-tiene el seño fruncido, está enojado realmente enojado-** ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Emm yo papá-**Bien Bella te pones nerviosa en estos momentos-** Bueno, quería decirte…

-Sr. Swan le pido disculpas por lo que paso-** ¿Qué dirás?-** déjeme que me presente formalmente, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, sé que me conoce pero me parece necesario hacer esto, permítame decirle que tiene una hija maravillosa aunque los demás digan lo contrario-**No por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando-** Y vengo a pedirle formalmente permiso para que me permita salir con ella e invitarla a cenar en mi casa.

Pov Narrador:

El color de la cara de Charly se esfumo, podía esperar cualquier cosa menos que el hijo de Carliste Cullen estuviera interesado en su hija, sentía que su corazón iba a explotar pero en el mal sentido.

En cambio Isabella estaba roja de la furia y de la vergüenza, ellos tenían un trato y en ningún momento debía pasar esto.

Edward sabía que esto lo iba a pagar caro pero no veía otro camino, el silencio se volvió incómodo y el ambiente se puso pesado.

**"Él es la razón de su sonrisa"** pensó Charly luego de meditar las palabras de Edward, tomo aire y una vez que se calmó, miro seriamente a la parejita que tenía en frente.

-No quería enterarme de esta manera, pero mi hija ya es grande y yo tengo confianza en ella-dijo mientras le sonreía a Isabella- ¿Cuándo?

-El viernes, la pasare a buscar a las 7:30-contesto Edward con toda la caballerosidad que lo caracteriza- le prometo Sr. Swan que no se arrepentirá.

Bella quedo (literalmente) con la boca abierta, su padre acaba de aceptar que ella saliera con él, y más aún que no hiciera problema alguno.

Charly se sintió incómodo y decidió dejarlos solos, balbuceo unas palabras debido a su nerviosismo, y se retiró.

La factura no se hizo esperar para Edward y al instante él sintió un golpe en su hombro.

-Tu reverendo tonto-le decía ella enojada-¿te das cuenta del lio en el que nos acabas de meter?

-Si me di cuenta, pero luego hablamos de eso-respondió con su sonrisa torcida, definitivamente la situación le divertía-el viernes te paso a buscar, te presento a mis padres y ellos dejan de molestarme, digamos que será un favor mutuo.

-Pero Edward-pero cuando iba a replicar, él sin esperarlo la callo con un beso.

Pov Bella:

**¡Wow! Que está motivado este chico, desde que estamos metidos en esto jamás me había besado así, se siente tan pero tan real… ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Es lo que creo que es?**

**-**Edward-**no me falles ahora- **¿Qué demonios fue eso?

-Un beso Swan, a veces cuando las parejas discuten uno calla con un beso al otro-** ¿Por qué se aproxima tanto-** Además estamos en tu casa, le dije a tu padre que me interesas y tengo el leve presentimiento que escucho cuando te llame novia frente al perro, así que hay que guardar las apariencias.

Pov Narrador:

Bella sonrió maliciosamente a la vez que respiro tranquilamente, le agradeció a Edward con un beso en la mejilla, no se dijeron nada más…Edward salió de aquella casa, rumbo a su auto.

Pov Edward:

**Malditos sentimientos, soy solo un juego para ella ¿no te das cuenta corazón? Nunca seré importante en su vida. **

**Me lo negué tantos años y cuando recibí su propuesta no la acepte porque me quería vengar, la acepte porque la quería enamorar, pero sé que nada resultara de esto…**

**Solo me resta terminar este juego, terminar y ver hasta dónde puedo llegar.**

**¿Isabella Swan porque te metiste en mi corazón aquella tarde de verano?**

* * *

Hola gente hermosa de FF!

Como estan? espero que bien, solo quiero decir algunas cosas de estos ultimos capitulos que eh subido.

En realidad Edward no acepto la propuesta de Bella por el motivo que ella cree, lo acepto porque aun guarda esperanzas de que ese amor que ha crecido con él sea correspondido algun dia.

Ustedes que dicen ¿Sera o no?, en fin para que quede claro Jacob no iba a dañar a Bella realmente, su intencion era asustarla solamente...queria agregar un poco de drama, ¿que opinan de la actitud de Charly? no queria hacerlo parecer al tipo de padre muy sobreprotector.

Disfruten esta pequeña historia! saben que ustedes son mi motivacion para escribir.

Tambien queria decirles que estamos medianamente cerca del final, ya que el fic no es largoooo! y pedirles disculpas por adelantado ya que a partir del martes 2 de enero comenzare a estudiar para rendir unos finales y no podre actualizar seguido, tratare de minimo subir un capitulo una vez por semana.

Como digo siempre cualquier opinion es bienvenida!**  
**

_Y por ultimo y no por eso menos importante:_

_Les deseo un Feliz año nuevo, y que el año entrante sea mucho mejor que el que se va...mis mejores deseos y bendiciones para todas/os ustedes!_

_Y bueno la primera parte de este capitulo y esta son un pequeño regalito para la gente que me lee._

_Les deseo lo mejor y que el 31 de diciembre lo pasen hermoso, rodeado de las personas que queremos..._

_Les dejo un beso y un abrazo**.**_**  
**

_Carolina.  
_


	10. Chapter 9 ¿Me aceptan?

Aclaracion:** los personajes son de , la historia es mia.**

**Se que no tengo excusas por mi tardanza pero quiero explicarles estoy estudiando para unos finales y no me anda el word, así que pido disculpas por la demora y los errores ortograficos y ando con unos problemas familiares.  
**

**Agradezco los reviews cada vez son menos pero mientras al menos haya uno por capitulo yo seguire escribiendo.  
**

**Yuli09: Espero que hayas comenzado bien el año, disculpa la demora del capitulo y gracias por tu review, espero no decepcionarte!  
**

**Cami-twiligther: gracias por tu opinion y por seguir con el fic =)  
**

**Ely-pocoyo: Espero no decepcionarte y que te siga gustando, cualquier cosa que no te parezca me lo dices y trato de solucionarlo =)  
**

**Stewpattz: A mi tambien me afecto lo de Edward pero ya era el momento de que se sincere.  
**

**Bueno gente, les dejo este capitulo que espero que les guste. Ya saben si hay algo que no les gusta me lo dicen y trato de arreglarlo...! Sin mas preambulos, les dejo el capitulo de esta historia!  
**

* * *

"No puedo olvidar el ayer, pero quiero vivir mi presente y si tu quieres planeemos un futuro"

Capitulo 9: ¿Me aceptan?

Pov Narrador:

Estaba nerviosa realmente nerviosa, ella sabia que tenia que fingir pero aun asi tenia un ataque de nervios...¿Por qué? simple iba a ser presentada ante la familia de Edward, no es que no los conociera porque si los conocia, solo que iba a ser presentada como su novia, ella sabia que la gente del pueblo no le tenian aprecio porque la consideraban una niña malcriada ¿Los padres de él pensaran igual? ese pensamiento volvio a aparecer por su cabeza.

Su prima no sabia que hacer para calmarla, aunque Bella se lo negara ella la conocia demasiado bien...

-Isabella si no te quedas quieta no podre delinearte bien-le repitio de nuevo- es la quinta vez que te digo.

-Pero si estoy quieta Rosalie!-dijo demasiado fuerte- ¿Tú crees que me ira bien?

-Te van a adorar-le dijo firmemente- si son como Edward y Alice creeme que te amaran.

-Solo espero que me acepten.

Se quedarón en silencio, Bella la habia llamado desesperada esa mañana para que la ayudara a arreglarse porque no tenia idea de que debia ponerse, Rosalie llego con todo el armamento para ayudarla, maquillaje, fijador para el cabello, bolsos, conjuntos de ropa, etc...parecia que iba a entrar a un concurso de belleza en vez de una salida formal.

Luego de que Bella pegara el grito en el cielo se pudieron poner de acuerdo, tan solo esperaron que su decision fuera la correcta.

Edward estaba conversando con Charly mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse, **espero que valga la pena la demora** sinceramente su paciencia se estaba agotando pero cuando la vio se dio cuenta que valia cada segundo, tenia un vestido color azul, suelto pero que aun dejaba apreciar su figura, su cabello que la mayoria del tiempo estaba atado ahora se encontraba perfectamente acomodado a un costado dejando ver su largo y esas ondas perfectas, su rostro estaba pintado suavemente solo detallando sus hermosos ojos color chocolate y sus labios en un rosado que la hacia ver como un ángel.

-Te ves radiante-dijo timido- ¿estas lista?

-Si-se dio media vuelta para saludar a su padre- cualquier cosa te llamó papá-y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Rosalie se queda a dormir.

-Esta bien hija- miro a Edward- la cuidas muchacho.

-Con mi vida-dijo arrancandole una sonrisa involuntaria a ella-

Salieron de la casa de ella, y una vez que estuvieron dentro del auto, ella dejo escapar sus dudas.

-¿Me veo bien?

-Perfecta-y uso su sonrisa de lado- el color ese te sienta bien.

-Oh-dijo algo avergonzada- gracias.

Él tan solo le sonrio de lado, provocandole un sonrojo mayor al que ella acostumbraba.

...

-¿Hay algo que no les guste?.

-Bella, relajate...mis padres ya te conocen y les caes bien, no tienes que preocuparte.

-Si me conocen pero como una chica más de Forks, como la hija del Jefe Swan- Edward tan solo se rei de ese nerviosismo, ya habian llegado pero aun no bajaban del auto- pero no como la novia de su hijo.

-Bella te lo digo en serio y con una mano en el corazón, ellos te van a aceptar-

-Es que yo, bueno tú sabes-y ambos sonrieron- sabes me voy a tratar de llevar bien.

-Asi se dice Bella-se baja del auto y le abre la puerta como todo un caballero- bienvenida a mi casa.

-¡Wow!-dijo sorprendida- sabia que tu casa era grande pero no tanto, linda desde afuera.

Pov Edward:

**Su nerviosismo la hacia demasiado adorable, cuando entramos a casa me apreto fuerte la mano y me sonrio timidamente, pude sentir desde la entrada el olor de la comida, mi madre estaba haciendo su especialidad, la tome por la cintura y la guie hasta la cocina, mi hermana Alice no se hizo esperar.**

-¡Bella!-y la abraza- te ves radiante amiga.

-Gracias-dijo timida-

Vi la sonrisa de mis padres, le tome la mano y con seriedad me dirigi a ellos.

-Bella-**amo cuando me mira**- ellos son mis padres, Esme y Carliste.

-Mucho gusto Sres. Cullen-

Mi madre le da un abrazo y una sonrisa realmente sincera, mi padre se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-El gusto es nuestro Bella-le dice mi madre- espero que te sientas comoda.

-Bienvenida Bella, haz crecido-le dice paternalmente mi padre- la última vez que te vi fue cuando te quebraste hace unos años.

-Hace unos dos años-dice avergonzada- fue un golpe algo torpe.

-Todos pasan por algo asi, Edward se cayo del tobogan y tuvieron que hacerle...

-¿Necesitan ayuda?-**conozco como terminara esa charla-**

...

Todo marcha a la perfeccion, mi madre y Alice la aceptaron sin ningun problema e inclusive las veo contentas a las tres, estan conversando de sus temas y mi padre me ha pedido ayuda con la cocina, sé que en realidad quiere hablar conmigo...

-Bueno hijo-**no me gusta ese tono**- creo que no podrias haber echo una mejor selección, es una buena chica algo complicada por lo que se, pero buena al fin y al cabo, pero debo preguntarte algo y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad: ¿la amas?

**Y la pregunta me da vueltas, pienso y seguro de mi mismo contesto**: Si papá. la amo

-No hay nada más que decir, mientras ustedes sean felices lo que opinen los demás y en eso nos incluyo no debe importar.

-Gracias papá.

Y mi padre tan solo me sonrie, y esa es su manera de decirme que ella es aceptada en casa, cuando salimos de la cocina la veo, esta radiante con una sonrisa conversando con mi madre y mi hermana, pero no es una sonrisa por obligacion, es SU sonrisa, me acerco y la abrazo.

-Edward-dice cariñosamente- esta tu madre- dice colorada-

-No te preocupes Bella- **veo a Esme y me doy cuenta que ella tambien la acepta, porque la mira como si fuera una hija más**- Creeme que ver a mi hijo cariñoso no me molesta, mejor dicho es un milagro verlo así.

-Eso porque no lo viste en la escuela-**Alice y su forma sutil de exponerme**- no se como Bella no le dijo todavia: quedate quieto.

Me siento a su lado y ella me tomo la mano en un gesto tan natural, y mi corazón palpita de alegria al escuchar sus palabras.

-Es que Edward es de esos hombres que ya no se encuentran, que con solo un abrazo o una sonrisa pueden transformar la tristeza de una, y que simplemente te aceptan tal cual eres sin pedirte nada a cambio ni que cambies, simplemente Alice tu hermano es maravilloso y si a veces me dan ganas de decirle que se quede quieto pero cuando me abraza no puedo, porque me siento realmente feliz con él- se tapa la boca- Lo siento , no quize- veo a mi madre y ella esta derramando unas lagrimas-

-Es lo más hermoso que eh escuchado y que lo digas tan naturalmente me llena de orgullo por que mi hijo encontro una chica que saca lo mejor de él.

-Mamá-digo antes que continue- si me disculpan- miro a mi "novia"- mejor dicho nos disculpan, ¿Bella quieres ir a caminar por el patio un rato?

-Si no es molestia- dice timidamente- con su permiso Señora.

-No me lo pidas y dime Esme.

-A mi dime Carliste- dice mi padre mientras abraza a mi madre por la espalda-

...

-Sabes Cullen es la mejor noche de mi vida- me dice mientras estamos sentados sobre la hierba- tu familia es adorable

-Me alegra que la pases bien y dejame decirte que les caiste muy bien a ambos, Alice no cuenta por que ella es tu amiga- digo fingiendo celos- Y´tú y ella se llevan perfectamente.

-¿Estas celoso?- pregunta en broma- Edward esta celoso, esta celoso- canta como una niña de 5 años-

**Y sin pensarlo a la luz de la luna, ella como nuestra única testigo, nuestras miradas se encuentran y nos damos un beso, pero este se siente distinto, se siente real, siento algo humedo y pongo mi mano en su mejilla y para mi sorpresa ella esta llorando.**

-No puedo seguir con esto- me dice seriamente, se levanta, se seca las lagrimas y se mete dentro de la casa-

* * *

**Hola gente hermosa de FF!  
**

**como estan? que tal el año?- Se que paso un tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualize, no abandonare la historia pero como dije anteriormente tengo unos problemas x el momento y el estudio, bla, bla. jaja pero seguire con esto!**

**Espero no haberlos decepcionado...y sobre todo haber resaltado la esencia de la familia Cullen, saben que cualquier critica constructiva o no es bienvenida.**

**La historia casi esta llegando a su fin! =) no les quitare mas tiempo, espero que les guste porque escribo con el corazón!**

**Les dejo un abrazo y besos- Carolina! **


	11. Chapter 10: ¿Me lo dices en serio?

**Aclaración:** _Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es mia._

_Aqui estoy de vuelta! les prometi que no me demoraria, personalmente este capitulo es mi favorito, como siempre digo, las criticas son bienvenidas, tanto las buenas como las malas. _

_Muchas pero muchas gracias a ustedes por sus reviews, por ponerme en favoritos, seguir la historia o simplemente pasar y leer esta pequeña locura que esta creando mi cabeza!_

_isa Kathe, yuli09, KariiSwanCullen y Cami-twilighter gracias por sus reviews, me alegra saber que hay gente que aun sigue acompañandome en esta locura, pero de seguro deben querer el capitulo asi que no les quito más tiempo._

**_Segunda aclaración: _**_Chicas cualquier cosa si ven una historia parecida o bien la ven publicada en otro lado, les agradeceria que me lo dijeran, porque no di permiso, solo yo la publico! _

_Sin más preambulo, el capitulo de hoy!_

* * *

"No puedo sinceramente no puedo, el miedo me ha vencido y ahora solo soy un recuerdo, no dejes que tus ojos se humedezcan con mi recuerdo, yo no merezco tus lágrimas, realmente amor no las merezco"

Capitulo 10: ¿Me lo dices en serio?.

Pov Bella:

**La cena fue maravillosa pero no pude soportar, tengo un torbellino de sensaciones en mi interior, y mi cabeza y corazón estan luchando contra si mismos, él no me dice nada... y quiero que algo me diga, **  
**Aquel beso en su patio me reconforto el alma pero no puedo seguir con este juego, hace un tiempo que me siento rara, él tan solo conduce en silencio, espero que nos vayamos a mi casa, estoy sumida en mi mente pero observo a mi alrededor y me sobresalto al ver que ha girado en otra dirección.**

-¿Donde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa, antes que digas algo solo aguanta unos segundos.

**Confio en él porque se ha ganado mi confianza, aunque todo esto sea un mentira en este poco tiempo eh descubierto que detrás de el Edward-me creo mejor que todo el mundo- Cullen se esconde un muchacho increible, y no puedo creer que Jessica lo haya dejado ir, que lo haya engañado, Jacob no es la mitad de hombre que es él.**

-Antes que te des por vencida y dejes de lado esto que hacemos, quiero mostrarte algo- **su seriedad me asusta, aparca el auto a un costado y se baja de él**- ¿confias en mí?

-Si- respondo segura-

-Cierra tus ojos y dejame guiarte.

**Hago lo que me dice y siento como agarra mi mano y me abraza por la cintura, caminamos un rato y de solo estar nos detenemos,**

-Abre los ojos Bella- me dice al oido, cuando lo hago me quedo maravillada, es un lugar hermoso- Suelo venir aqui cuando me siento abrumado, no se si alguien más conoce su ubicación pero este es mi lugar secreto, queria compartirlo contigo.

-Gracias- **mi voz se ha quebrado y se que estoy llorando pero este simple gesto me conmueve**- ¿Por qué conmigo?

-Simplemente queria hacerlo, vengo aqui desde que tenia 10 años, generalmente lo hago los fines de semana y me quedo a ver el amanecer- me sonrie- ¿Quieres ver uno conmigo? Charly sabe que te invite aqui.

Pienso decirle que no, pero todo cambia de perspectiva- Me encantaria.

**Nos sentamos sobre una manta, tengo la leve impresion que ya lo tenia planeado pero no me importa, me hace frio y el me abraza, posicionandome contra su pecho, siento su corazón latir y me relajo... Tengo la necesidad de estar así toda la vida.**

-Mi madre suele decirme que las personas que son fuertes todo el tiempo son las que han sufrido mucho y que esa fortaleza la usan para impedir que alguien más los lastimes pero que lamentablemente alejan a los demás-**lo miro a los ojos**- no soy nadie para juzgarte Isabella, no conozco tu pasado, se poco de tu presente y no se si conocere tu futuro pero se que dentro tuyo hay una niña que quiere salir y que la escondes bajo llave, te lastimaron y por eso eres como eres, no eres una mala persona y soy testigo de eso, aun no entiendo como Black pudo engañarte, si eres bonita, inteligente y sobre toda una buena compañera, eres capaz de voltear el mal día de uno con tan solo un abrazo, y aunque los demás digan lo que digan, yo descubri en este poco tiempo que estas siempre al lado de tus seres queridos cuando te necesitan.

-Siempre les fallo, de alguna manera u otra, si hubiera sido perfecta Jacob no me hubiese engañado, mis padres no se hubieran separado, no...

-Nadie es perfecto Bella, y esta en la persona amar esa imperfección, la mujer o el hombre perfecto no existe...tus padres te aman y puedo dar fé de eso, Charly da la vida por ti, y eso se nota en cada palabra que dice, y tu madre las pocas veces que la eh visto note en ella el orgullo, tus amigos te adoran porque eres una amiga de hierro, cuando Angela se deprimio por que se peleo con su pareja tu estuviste ahi con ella y la ayudaste salir adelante, cuando mi hermana te dijo que Jasper le gustaba, la comenzaste a ayudar para que él se diera cuenta de ella, y estas aqui conmigo, apoyandome en esta locura y aunque sea un beneficio para ambos sigues aqui, me ayudas en todo y simplemente eres única.

**Se queda en silencio, pero no es un silencio incomodo, me acurruco contra su pecho y cierro los ojos, mis manos toman las suyas y el me besa la frente.**

-Gracias Edward, no quiero que pienses que soy una mujer egocentrista pero que alguien me diga algo asi para levantarme el animo realmente funciona.

-Soy sincero contigo.

-Edward, gracias por todo, realmente por todo...

-No me agradezcas Bella, a partir de ahora siempre cuentas conmigo.

-Tu igual.

**Conversamos cualquier cosa mientras el tiempo pasa, el amanecer va apareciendo de a poco, cuando llega a su esplendor el lugar se pone hermoso y realmente es algo comodo estar aqui con él... creo que si no hubiera conocido a Jacob y me hubiera dedicado a conocer a Edward, esto podria ser real y no tan solo una farsa.**

* * *

Hola gente hermosa de FF!

Se que es corto el capitulo pero no quedaba bonito muy largo, este es el punto de vista de Bella, si no queda muy claro, lo hare simple: Bella esta confundida pero bueno este juego en el cual se metieron es peligroso, ya que tarde o temprano alguno cae.

Me gusto mucho esta escena cuando me la imagine en mi cabeza, y espero que a ustedes tambien!

Ahora como un pequeño regalo les quisiera dar un adelanto del proximo capitulo:

...-¡Tú no puedes engañarme! se toda la verdad y nunca me imagine que caerias tan bajo, me has decepcionado.

-No lo entiendes, nunca lo entenderas... -dice llorando- se que estuve, estoy y estare mal pero no podia permitir que juegen conmigo.

-¿Y jugar con el amor de otra persona, si?-espera una respuesta y tan solo hay silencio- ¡HABLA!

Y es ese grito lo que la sobresalta, no sabe que decirle, no entiende que es lo que quiere decir...

¿Que opinan chicas? les prometo que lo subire pronto =) si algo no les gusta me lo dicen y lo cambio antes de postearlo, no les quito mas tiempo, les dejo un gran abrazo y beso- Carolina!


	12. Chapter 11: La verdad del silencio

_Hola gente hermosa! como estan? espero que bien, perdón la tardanza pero es que estaba rindiendo...La buena noticia es que ya finalize! asi que puedo retomar esta historia con tranquilidad._

**_Aclaracion: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es completamente mia._**

_Gracias por su paciencia a todas y por sus reviews! no pude contestarles personalmente asi que les contestare aqui._

_**KariiSwanCullen**: Lo que tiene en realidad Bella es una confusion de sentimientos, lo de Jacob no es tan reciente pero aun lo tiene presente por eso lo compara tanto con Edward, pero ya esta comprobando que ese muchacho que ella consideraba un engreido, supo ser un amor de persona._

_**soluna16**: Bienvenida al fic y me alegro que te haya gustado, la verdad que fue una historia que salio de mi cabeza una tarde y la escribo con mucha dedicación._

_**isa Kathe**: Ahorita lo sabras, y espero no decepcionarte =)_

_**yuli09**: Prometo ponerte la parte del tobogan en algun capitulo, pero por el momento no, solo espero no decepcionarte =)  
_

_**Cami-twilighter**: Todavia me cuesta escribir tu nombre! jajaja muchas gracias y me alegro que te haya gustado =)_

_**Suiza-Love**: Bienvenida al Fic! muchas gracias y me alegro que te haya gustado, como dije anteriormente salio de mi cabeza una tarde y lo escribo con mucha dedicacion._

_**Guest (Yeka**): Bienvenida, mira no soy buena buscando gente por facebook pero al final del capitulo te dejo mi facebook =) enviame la solicitud y seras aceptada._

_Como digo siempre: Las opiniones sean buenas o malas, son bienvenidas =) ante cualquier duda me consultan._

* * *

**_"La vida te sorprende, realmente lo hace y cuando crees que estas solo, descubres que siempre hay alguien a tu lado"_**

_Capitulo 11: La verdad del silencio._

_Pov Narrador:_

_-¡Quedate quieto!-gritaba entre risas- te juro que si no lo haces te voy a patear._

_-Vamos Bella-dijo risueño- ¿que son un par de cosquillas?_

_-No me gustan Edward-trato de sonar enojada pero la sonrisa la delato- bueno un poco pero es un tema aparte._

_-Esta bien, me quedo quieto- dijo alzando sus manos en señal de rendimiento- si te sigo molestando no terminaremos nunca el trabajo,_

_-¡Hasta que maduras!_

_-¿Me acabas de llamar inmaduro?-dijo haciendose el ofendido- ¿a mi, a un pobre inocente?_

_-Sigamos estudiando pequeño Ed-le dijo en el mejor tono infantil-_

_Las cosas habian cambiado, simplemente se notaba, y a pesar que a algunos tenian sus dudas aun, comenzaron a dejarlas de lado, porque a la vista de todo el mundo, esa relacion que podria haber o no nacido del despecho era la mas fuerte en todo el Instituto de Forks._  
_Charly entro a su casa en silencio, escucho las risas provenir de la sala de estar, y una sonrisa se dibujo automaticamente en su rostro, hace mucho tiempo que su hija no era tan feliz como lo era con ese muchacho._

_Mientras tanto..._

_-¡Ella no es capaz de eso!-gritaba enojado- yo la conozco de toda la vida, somos primos, casi hermanos, mejores amigos..._

_-Creelo Jasper- decia Emmett tranquilamente- te lo digo porque Edward es mi amigo de toda la vida, lo conozco y se que la mejor de la manera para que hable es haciendolo tomar unos tragos de más._

**_Flashback:_**  
_La musica sonaba fuerte, dos amigos tomaban unas cervezas en aquel bar de pueblo...entre medio de risas el se quedo callado y con un semblante triste comenzo a hablarlo._  
_-La amo amigo, te juro que lo hago pero solo soy una marioneta, se que solo seremos amigos y nada más, que cuando este juego termine solo sere un recuerdo, el tipo que la ayudo con una estupida venganza._  
_-¿De que juego hablas?_  
_-De la maldita venganza, de ese juego hablo-dijo enojado- ¿Sabes lo que es crecer con un amor de la infancia y que nunca te hable? cada vez que la veia con Jacob me daba ganas de partirle la cara al tipo porque el tenia algo que nunca va a ser mio._  
_-Pero si ustedes son novios, estan juntos, no te entiendo Edward._  
_-Me encantaria ser como tú amigo, por que siempre le quieres ver el lado positivo a las cosas pero en realidad no hay nada positivo en nada._  
_El silencio los inundo, y Emmett vio en la mirada de su amigo que siempre estaba serena, dolor..._  
**_Fin Flashback_**

_-Nunca pense que ella podria caer tan bajo- la decepcion se noto a lo lejos..._

_**...**_

_La escuela nunca fue su lugar favorito, pero desde lo que tenia con ella habia empezado todo lo veia desde una perspectiva distinta, y una pequeña parte de él aun tenia la fé de que cuando todo terminara, pudieran comenzar una historia diferente, una historia real._

_-¿Piensas en algo Anthony?-escucho el susurro en su oido- estas muy distraido ultimamente, ¿donde anda tu flamante novia?_

_-Primero Jessica para ti soy Cullen, y donde este mi novia, no te incumbe._

_Jessica supo que habia dado en el punto debil, aun seguia furiosa, seguia sin creer que él no habia vuelto llorando a ella._

_-No se Cullen, yo que tú deberia tener más cuidado, la gente dice que ella y Jake estan volviendo a andar- aunque su voz sono tranquila Edward pudo notar el veneno que destilaba-_

_-No creere lo que la gente dice- sus sentimientos lo traicionaron e intento sonar pacifico pero fallo- sabes algo Jessica, puedes decir lo que quieras pero ella siempre tendra un lugar en mi vida que tu nunca tendras._

_No se quedo a escuchar la respuesta, salio lo mas rapido que pudo de aquel salon..._

_**Pov Edward:**_

_**¡No y no puede ser! ella no me puede estar traicionando de esta manera, debe ser una vil y pura mentira de Jess, ¿Pero si es verdad? no, aun es muy pronto para pasar a la fase 2, no podemos pasar a esa fase aun... Yo aun no eh tenido una sincera oportunidad con ella, ¿Por qué, maldita sea, por qué? no debi amarla, no debi meterme en esto.**_

_-¡Hola Edward!- **Ahora no Rose**- ¿Te pasa algo?_

_-Tu prima ¿Donde esta?_

_-No lo se, pense que estaba contigo, me dijo que quedaron en verse en el patio- **es cierto, todo lo que me dijo es cierto**- ¿Estas bien?_

_-Debo irme Rosalie, luego hablamos._

**_Pov Narrador:_**

_Rosalie quedo pasmada ante esa actitud, su prima se estaba por meter en un lio tremendo, lo intuia, cuando vio la actitud de Edward sabia que no saldria nada bueno de lo que pasara, con prudencia lo siguio, al llegar al patio del Instituto Forks, cuando salio vi una imagen que no esperaba ver y el grito resono por todo el lugar._

_-¡Es Cierto!- Si era su voz- te crei una mejor persona ahora veo que me equivoque._

_-Edward- era una suplica- no es lo que parece, te lo juro bebé._

_-No te atrevas a llamarme asi de nuevo- dijo enojado- puedes quedarte con el perro, realmente me haz decepcionado Isabella- Vio sus lágrimas caer y quizo detenerlas pero no podia, sentia una rabia enorme por dentro- Deja el teatro de lado, ya la obra se acabo._

_-Edward, yo te-estaba nerviosa- amo, y te juro que no es lo que pasó, ¡Jake dile la verdad, dile lo que tú y la otra hicieron!-dijo con desesperacion- por lo que una vez sentiste por mi, dile._

_Jake tan solo guardo silencio, aunque la jugada le salio perfecta, se sintio un infeliz al ver el rostro de Bella lleno de lágrimas...cuando quizo hablar, ya era tarde, Edward ya habia autosacado sus conclusiones y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo de aquel lugar, no le importo saltarse clases o dejar todas sus cosas en el Instituto, salio lo más rapido de alli, dejandola llorando._

_Rose sabia, lo intuyo siempre...aquella relación no era normal, y luego de lo que escucho por casualidad una vez, sus dudas se resolvieron y cobraron sentido._

_Cuando su prima se quedo sola, sentada en una de las gradas. se acerco hasta ella, queria apoyarla como hacia siempre pero esto sobrepasaba sus limites de tolerancia._

_-¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto indiferentemente- tú te lo buscaste prima y realmente no te crei capaz de lo que hiciste._

_-¿De que hablas, Rose?-dijo con la voz entrecortada, mirando al suelo- _

_-Bella- susurro enojada- ¡Tú no puedes engañarme! se toda la verdad y nunca me imagine que caerias tan bajo, me has decepcionado- la calma se fue por la borda al ver que ella negaba todo-_

_-No lo entiendes , nunca lo entenderas Rosalie-el llanto vuelve a caer por sus mejillas- se que estuve, estoy y estare mal, pero no podia permitir que juegen conmigo._

_-¿Y jugar con el amor de otra persona, si?- espera una respuesta y tan solo hay silencio- ¡HABLA!_

_Y es ese grito lo que la sobresalta, no sabe que decirle, no entiende que es lo que quiere decir, levanta la mirada del suelo y mira a su prima a los ojos._

_-¿Él me ama?-dice con un hilo de voz- _

_El semblante de Rose cambia, se vuelve mas tranquilo, recuerda que su prima siempre fue asi, hacer las cosas sin pensar y creerse lo peor del mundo, la mira con cariño y se sienta a su lado._

_-Isabella, muchas verdades se esconden detras de los silencios, o de las miradas, y solo los buenos observadores podemos verlos, no estoy orgullosa de lo que hiciste, y se que lo que paso hace rato no fue tu culpa, pero esa reaccion que tuvo él no fue actuación, fue un hombre que se sintio traicionado, no te digo que vayas corriendo a buscarlo, solo espera que las cosas se calmen y hablen, regalesen una oportunidad y vivan el amor que nacio entre ustedes con sinceridad, sin pensar en lo que paso en el pasado, solo disfruten el presente- la abraza en un gesto maternal- te quiero primita, y realmente quiero tu felicidad y pude comprobar que él es el hombre que te mereces._

_-Gracias Rose._

_Asi era siempre, ella tan sobreprotectora con ella, cumpliendo el papel que su madre por cuestiones personales no pudo cumplir, estaba junto a ella, aconsejandola, y regañandola por una mala decision que deseaba con el corazón cambiar._

* * *

**_Queridas Lectoras:  
_**

**_¡Feliz Día de la mujer! es algo atrasado pero la intencion vale =) Somos la mejor creacion de Dios asi que no solo tenemos que ser festejadas este día sino toda la vida!_**

**_Perdón por la demora y más aun por mis errores ortograficos el Word sigue sin andarme, como veran ya casi estamos llegando al fin y si mis calculos no me fallan quedan _****_dos o tres _****_ capitulos más y se termina este relato.  
_**

**_Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, y solo aclaro...ellos no estan separados, solo es una confusión por el momento, como siempre digo, las criticas ya sean buenas o malas son bienvenidas._**

**_Originalmente quien le iba a gritar a Bella iba a ser Jasper pero decidi a ultimo momento darle un giro porque creo que era medio predecible, espero no haberme equivocado al cambiar de decision, y que la actitud final de Rose les haya gustado.  
_**

**_No les quito mas tiempo, les dejo un abrazo enorme y un beso a todas y gracias por seguirme acompañando en esta locura que crea mi cabeza jaja._**

**_Con amor: Carolina._**

**_PD 1: Ayer pude comprobar que ya tengo 31 reviews y me puse super feliz porque pense que al escribir esto solo llegaria a 5 como maximo asi que a cada una de ustedes les agradezco de corazon por mandarme sus opiniones!_**

**_PD 2: A la que quiera agregarme a Facebook por cualquier consulta, aqui les dejo el link www facebook com / carolina aguirre 1232 (los puntos en los lugares vacios y todo junto) (Carolina Aguirre) seran aceptadas las solicitudes, solo diganmen su apodo para que las ubique, es que soy algo inutil para este tema de redes sociales ja._**

**_Ahora si! nos vemos en el proximo =)_**


	13. Chapter 12: Aclarando las cosas

_**Aclaración: **__**Los personajes son de y la historia es mia.**_

_Bueno chicas, este es el penultimo capitulo de esta invencion de mi cabeza (me pone algo triste saber que esta llegando a su fin) solo falta un capitulo mas y luego el epilogo, el cual quiero que me digan de que les gustaria que trate, gracias por acompañarme en mi primer fic =)._

_No pude contestar los reviews, asi que lo hare aqui._

_**Cami_twilighter: **__En este capitulo se aclaran las cosas (como lo da a enteder el titulo ja) espero no decepcionarte, y con respecto a tu sobrenombre, me gusta pero me complico en la segunda parte ja =)_

**_KariiSwanCullen: _**_Espero que te guste la escena que describi para esa reconciliacion, aunque en realidad no se separaron solo tuvieron su momento de confusion. espero no decepcionarte =)_

**_SaraCullen21: _**_Bienvenida!, me alegra que te gustara el Edward que hice, espero que si lees este capitulo te guste =)_

_Fueron poquitos reviews pero yo lo mismo me alegro al ver que aunque sea una me escriba, como les digo siempre: Las criticas son todas bienvenidas ya sean buenas o malas._

_No les quito mas tiempo y las dejo con el penultimo capitulo de Venganza._

* * *

_"El pasado es el pasado, cerremos ese capitulo, escribamos uno nuevo y imaginemos nuestro futuro juntos"_

_**Capitulo 12: Aclarando las cosas.**_

_**Pov Narrador.**_

Estaciono su moto a poca distancia de aquella casa, necesitaba aclarar las cosas, él sabia que se habia equivocado y habia dañado a la persona a la cual una vez entrego su corazón, y queria solucionar ese error.  
Luego de tomar aire y pensar lo que iba a decir se acerco, toco el timbre y espero, esperaba tener un poco de suerte y que directamente fuera atendido por la persona a la cual habia ido a buscar.  
Cuando la puerta al fin abrio, respiro al ver que la suerte corria de su lado, se quedo quieto unos segundos a la espera de un golpe, pero nada paso, solo hubo una mirada fria y salio la voz cargada de indiferencia.

-¿A que vienes perro?

-A aclarar las cosas sanguijuela-contesto con toda la seriedad posible- hoy juzgaste a una persona equivocadamente.

-Se lo que vi, no te preocupes- aunque trato de sonar indiferente, Jake habia distinguido el dolor en su voz- por mi, tu y ella pueden hacer lo que quieran.

-Cullen lo que viste en el patio de el Instituto, fue algo que planeamos con Jessica, Isabella solo fue un peon en el juego de ajedrez...

-Se lo que vi, no necesito que mientas por ella...

-Solo callate y escuchame.

_**Flashback:**_

-Se que Edward es muy facil de manipular, e Isabella creera que el mensaje es de él.

-No lo sé Jessica, creo que deberiamos dejarlos tranquilos...se ven bien juntos, son felices, nosotros los perdimos-dijo tranquilamente-

-Mira Jacob si a ti te gusto que te vieran la cara, bien por ti yo no voy a permitir que se burlen de mi, ¿me vas a ayudar o no?

-Lo haré, pero sera la primera y ultima vez.

-Tenlo por seguro cariño.

Todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan, Jessica ya habia puesto su dosis de veneno en Edward y Bella ya se encaminaba al patio, quizo arrepentirse y darse media vuelta, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, la voz de ella lo detuvo.

-¿Que haces aqui?-dijo entre sorprendida y enojada-

-¿Que pasa Bell´s?- usando su voz seductora- pense que te alegraria verme.

-No me alegra para nada, contestame ¿que haces aqui?

-Vine a visitar a una vieja amiga-se acerco a ella sigilosamente- a recordar viejos tiempos-arqueo una ceja- ¿Ya olvidaste lo bien que la pasabamos aqui?

-Jacob ya todo quedo en el pasado-dijo tranquila- yo ya no te guardo rencor, y lo nuestro fue algo lindo pero amo a Edward, el me hace feliz, me entiende, el es mi presente ahora y si todo marcha bien tambien formara parte de mi futuro, ¿por que te empeñas en arruinar lo mio?

-No me empeño Bella, solo que no entiendo- estaba preocupado, las cosas no estaban marchando bien- ¿Donde quedo el amor, lo que me decias?

-Tú lo fuiste matando de a poco, siempre te tendre cariño, antes de que pasara lo que pasara entre nosotros eramos amigos, y nunca olvidare todo lo que compartimos, pero ahora estoy bien y feliz y deseo con el alma que tu tambien encuentras a alguien que te haga tan feliz como Edward me hace a mi.

-Siempre fuiste muy buena Isabella, y ahora entiendo por que Jessica te detesta, pero di mi palabra y no voy a echarme para atras- vio a Cullen dirigirse a donde estaban ellos- espero me perdones.

-No te...-no la dejo terminar, acorto la distancia, la beso violentamente, eso era lo que importaba que Cullen viera la escena- ¿Que te sucede idiota?

_**Fin Flashback.**_

-Sabes como termino la cosa-dijo luego de contarle la realidad- y nunca la habia visto tan mal, esta en ti creerme y ofrecerle una disculpa.

-¿Por que me lo dices?-pregunto confundido- si yo y ella terminamos, tendrias el camino libre para recuperarla.

-Lo sé pero Cullen no podria estar bien conmigo mismo al saber que le quite su oportunidad de ser feliz, ella es hermosa por dentro y por fuera y chicas asi no se encuentran, y aunque me autoodie por lo que te dire, tengo que hacerlo, de los dos tú te la mereces, porque tu si puedes darle lo que yo no le di, un amor sincero que la va a hacer sentir protegida, espero que hables con ella y se den una nueva oportunidad.

-Gracias Jacob por venir a decirme todo, espero que no sea tarde.

-No lo es Edward-le tendio la mano- cuidala porque de lo contrario yo mismo me encargare de ti.

-Ten por seguro que la cuidare-le dio la mano-

-No tomes esto como una amistad, sino como una tregua.

-No lo tomaria como otra cosa.

Jacob se dio media vuelta para irse, se sintio tranquilo al ver que habia podido enmendar su error, solo esperaba que Bella algun día lo perdonara.

**_..._**

_Se encontraba sentado en su lugar favorito, recordando cuando la habia traido por primera vez, cuando se acurruco en sus brazos y el se habia permitido imaginar que todo era real, cuantas cosas habian cambiado desde entonces, inclusive su relacion o sea lo que sea que tenian.  
Cerro los ojos, para dejarse inundar por los recuerdos, sintio unos pasos cerca de él pero no le tomo importancia, capaz que era un animal._

-Tenia el presentimiento que te encontraria aqui- abrio los ojos cuidadosamente y la vio, tan hermosa como siempre, la voz de ella cargada de nerviosismo- venia a hablar contigo, queria decirte que...

-No digas nada Bella- dijo tranquilo y la invito a sentarse a su lado, sobre la hierba- yo malinterprete las cosas, debi haberte escuchado pero no supe manejar la situación.

-Edward no quize-se tomo la punta de un mechon del cabello y comenzo a jugar con el- que nada de esto pasara.

-Isabella- la miro a los ojos mientras usaba su sonrisa torcida- Lo sé y te creo pero hoy comprobe que no soy apto para este juego, asi que debo abandonarlo.

-Yo quiero que lo abandones- dijo con seguridad en la voz- porque bueno, tu sabes, bueno me entiendes-y su sonrisa se expandio por su rostro al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se ponian suavemente rosadas-

-En este momento no lo hago-dijo melancolico- pero si es lo que quieres lo entendere.

-¡Ay Eddy!-dijo divertida- lo que te dije delante de Jacob era cierto- se puso colorada- solo queria saber ¿que sientes realmente por mi?

Edward la miro a los ojos, era el chocolate de sus ojos encontrandose con el esmeralda de los suyos, simplemente hermosa con su timidez, sus arranques de locura, con esas ideas que se le ocurrian con todo lo de ella, le acaricio una mejilla con el dorso de su mano, se acerco cuidadosamente y acorto toda distancia con un beso, un gesto tan simple pero tan puro, cargado de sentimientos, anhelo, amor, deseo, pasion...cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente se separaron pero frente con frente, una sonrisa timida surco de los labios de ella, y él sonrio sinceramente.

-Yo tambien te amo Bella.

La firmeza de aquellas palabras le brindo seguridad y fue ella quien le robo un beso, y en ese claro donde lo que fuera que tenian habia cambiado para transformarse en una relacion, fue testigo de dos personas confesandose el amor mas puro que se podia tener.

* * *

**_Gente hermosa de FF! :_**

_¿Que les parecio?, Tal vez esperaban una reconciliacion más larga pero personalmente creo que cuando los sentimientos son tan claros las palabras sobran, la escena en mi cabeza me parecio romantica espero que a ustedes tambien._

_Con respecto a Jacob quise dejarlo como un hombre sin corazon pero no pude, es que ¡lo amo al tipo! y bueno le di una oportunidad de enmendar sus errores, y creo que a todos cuando terminamos con una pareja queremos tener una charla con el o ella, con Edward no quedan como amigos pero como bien dice se dan una tregua por el bien de la mujer que ambos aman, porque Edward la ama como un hombre puede amar a una mujer y Jacob la amo como un niño ama la mañana de navidad pero que hoy ya entiende que todo tiene un final y que merece un final feliz._

_Es algo corto el capitulo, pero no queria hacerlo largo porque creo que en un punto pierde sentido, este es el penultimo y la verdad me pone algo triste saber que esta historia llega a su fin, el final aun no esta escrito pero la idea esta en mi cabeza y puedo decirles que sera un final sencillo, romantico y con ligero toque de humor, al final la venganza no se hizo pero bueno, los sentimientos salieron a flote y como que toda esa rabia o locura paso a un segundo plano, espero no haberlas decepcionado en ese tema._

_En fin gracias por haberme acompañado en esta locura! y sera hasta el proximo capitulo, el Epilogo quiero crearlo junto a ustedes asi que si me dejan un review escriban lo que les gustaria de que trate._

_No les quito mas tiempo y les dejo un beso enorme a todas! _

_Hasta la proxima- Carolina._

_PD: Si Diosito quiere y mi cabeza no sufre un bloqueo el final lo subire hasta el jueves, y acorde a sus ideas el Epilogo el sabado! ahora si Chau!_


	14. Chapter 13: ¿Estaras conmigo?

_**Aclaracion: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es mia.**_

_Chicas llegamos al final de la historia, miles de gracias por haberme acompañado en este camino, con haberla leido solamente, haberme puesto a mi y a la historia en favoritos por su reviews, espero que el final no las dececpione._

_Soluna16: Muchas gracias, para ti tambien. No podia dejar a Jake como un hombre sin corazón, me alegra que te gustara._

_Suiza-Love: Me parecia que ya era hora de que todo se aclara, las mentiras tienen patas cortas y tarde o temprano todo se sabe, yo tambien quisiera que me curen asi jajaja me alegro que te gustara._

_KariiSwanCullen: Wiiii! me quede tranquila al ver lo que mandaste, no queria decepcionar, espero no hacerlo con el final, y si tengo un enamoramiento platonico con el perro ja asi que no podia dejarlo como el malo._

_Yuli09: Te prometi la ultima vez que escribi una respuesta para ti, que te iba a contar lo que le paso a Edward con el tobogan, lo puse al final como un pequeño plus de comedia, espero te parezca gracioso._

_No les voy a quitar mas tiempo y de nuevo miles de gracias, las criticas buenas o malas son siempre bienvenidas._

* * *

_" Y cuando pense que te irias, me demuestras que siempre estaras conmigo"_

_**Capitulo 13: ¿Estaras conmigo?**_

_**Pov Narrador:**_

_Era otro día nublado en Forks, los estudiantes del Instituto podian pensar que era uno mas como cualquier otro de los dias de la semana, el panorama era siempre el mismo, pero cuando el tan reconocido Volvo de Edward-me creo mejor que todo el mundo-Cullen se estaciono, todos notaron algo distinto, no fue el echo de que de se bajara el con una sonrisa radiante, sino que del lado del acompañante se bajaba alguien que no muchos reconocieron._  
_Era una castaña con el cabello ondulado hasta la cintura, con un jean que marcaba sus piernas a la perfeccion, una simple musculosa azul, acompañado de una chaqueta negra, y unas converse azules, libre de maquillaje, solo una sincera pero hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, la mirada con un brillo diferente, atrayendo la vista masculina de la mayoria, le dio la mano a Edward y juntos se encaminaron al interior de el Instituto._  
_Angela Weber se encontraba guardando sus libros en su casillero, se giro al sentir un leve murmullo de las demas personas, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando la vieron, la que venia caminando junto a Edward Cullen era su amiga, ya no era una mascara lo que tenia si no era simplemente ella, termino de guardar sus cosas y fue a abrazarla._  
_-Eres tú Bella- le susurro- solo tu._

_Bella comprendio lo que dijo su mejor amiga, porque simplemente volvia a ser ella, la chica que habia decidido esconder luego de muchos sucesos personales, pero que hoy al mirarse al espejo volvio a renacer._

_**FlashBack**_

_Se levanto como cada mañana pero hoy se sintio distinta, como no se sentia hace mucho, se fue a tomar una ducha, y al terminar se miro en el espejo y con su reflejo al natural se encontro a si misma, salio del baño con una sonrisa, busco entre su ropero su jean favorito, la musculosa azul, sus converse olvidadas y una chaqueta por el frio, se dejo el cabello suelto y se dio una ultima mirada antes de bajar a abrirle la puerta a su novio._  
_Se despidio de Charly el cual no pudo ocultar su alegria de ver a su hija nuevamente, abrio la puerta de entrada, nerviosa por dentro pero todo se esfumo cuando los ojos esmeraldas de él la miraron y de su voz salio "Te ves realmente hermosa amor" y se dieron un beso antes de subirse al auto._

_**Fin Flashback**_

_-Ya me extrañaba Angela-dijo mientras le devolvia el abrazo- creo que todo esta bien ya._

_-Todo volvera a la normalidad._

_-Creo que ya todo es normal-y ambas se rieron, Edward miro a ambas con intrigas- algun dia te lo contare-le dio un beso en forma de despedida-nos vemos en el almuerzo._

_Él tan solo asintio, la vio a alejarse y la sonrisa volvio a expanderse por su rostro, realmente esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco._

_-Ya te perdimos amigo-dijeron a su espalda, sobresaltandolo- ves Jasper ya es hombre domado._

_-Encima por mi prima, lo lamento por ti Cullen- dijo divertido._

_-Y ustedes dos que dicen, a ti Emmett, Rosalie te tiene cortito, y la verdad Jasper sera mi hermana y yo la quiero pero mejor no te digo nada solo espero que tengas paciencia-y los tres hombres se rieron, definitivamente habian caido bajo los encantos de cupido- ¿Que onda chicos?_

_-No se, dinoslo tú-dijo Jasper seriamente- hay algo que nos tienes que aclarar a ambos y sabes a lo que me refiero._

_-Es mi novia-dijo radiante- somos solos nosotros dos, empezando desde cero._

_-¿Cero engaños?-pregunto Emmett como un niño- ¿Una pareja real?- susurro para que solo ellos escucharan-_

_-Si, una autentica._

_Y los tres se encaminaron a la clase de Historia que compartian entre risas._

_**...**_

_-Ay Alice no se, esto me parece un poco cruel- dijo Rosalie un poco apenada- es mi prima lo se, pero no se lo merece._

_-Claro que se lo merece, yo le enseñare a no meterse con nadie de mi familia._

_-Pero ¿Se le saldra?-pregunto preocupada-_

_-En dentro de un mes y medio, pero no te preocupes que el color le va a quedar bien._

_-Esta bien, una maldad no le hara nada- y ambas pusieron la pintura en el bote de champu que ella usaba luego de gimnasia- _

_Salieron disimuladamente de las duchas y una vez fuera se entraron a reir, Isabella vio la escena y se acerco hasta ellas._

_-¿Que hicieron brujas?-pregunto mirandolas con los ojos entrecerrados- esas risas son señal de una travesura._

_-Para nada cuñada, pero vamos a la cafeteria que me muero de hambre-dijo Alice-_

_-Ademas Bella me tienes que contar a que se debe esa sonrisa y brillo en los ojos._

_-A mi hermano por supuesto-dijo Alice con todo el orgullo en la voz- _

_-Se que hicieron una maldad, pero mi estomago esta pidiendo comida asi que lo voy a dejar pasar, y vamos a comer-dijo entre risas._

_**...**_

_En la cafeteria una vez que todo estuvieron acomodados, luego de unos minutos, el grito resono por todas las paredes, una furiosa Jessica entro y se dirigio a Alice._

_-¡Maldito duende de Jardin!- le grito con toda su voz chillona- me arruinaste mi cabello con tintura verde, ¿con que derecho?-dijo mientras se tocaba el pelo- sabia que lo envidiabas pero esto es ser maldad pura._

_Edward abrio los ojos de par en par, la verdad que parecia una copia barata del ogro Sherk, miro a su hermana con algo de reproche._

_-No se de que me acusas Jessica-dijo con toda la inocencia posible- yo no soy capaz de hacer algo tan bajo a alguien, inclusivo si eres tú, pero el verde te queda bien- Jasper se ahogo con el jugo- ¿Te pasa algo amor?-pregunto tiernamente-_

_-Nada mi vida- dijo seriamente-_

_Jessica al verse ignorada, salio de la cafeteria mucho mas furiosa que cuando habia llegado, el interrogatorio y los reproches no tardaron en llegar, ella espero que todos la retaran a ella y Rosalie y luego con toda la calma que tenia a la hora de hablar dijo:_

_-Eso le enseñara a no meterse con nadie de mi familia-dijo sonriendo- porque Bella tu ya eres parte de mi familia- luego miro a Edward- ¿O no hermanito?_

_-Por su puesto Alice, ella ya es parte de los Cullen- se dieron un beso sincero-_

_-Chicos de nuevo no- protesto Emmett- quiero comer mi comida sin que me den nauseas._

_Y todo el grupo se rio, al recordar que no hace muchos meses atras, Emmett decia lo mismo, Edward y Bella se miraron y sonrieron complices porque ahora todo era diferente._

_**...**_

_Salieron a cenar, al mismo lugar donde fueron la primera vez que tuvieron una "cita" pero esta era verdad... ella lo miro y timidamente le hablo._

_-Sabes hay algo que siempre me dio curiosidad-dijo sin abandonar la timidez-´ ¿Que te paso cuando eras niño? no dejaste que tu padre lo contara._

_-Es un recuerdo algo tonto-y se sonrojo- ¿prometes no reirte?._

_-Lo hare._

_**FlashBack.**_

_Era un día soleado en Forks, Alice apenas tenia 7 años y él 8, ese dia sus padres les habian regalado un tobogan para ambos, y Edward habia visto minutos antes Batrman, con toda la inocencia de un niño de esa edad, fue hasta su pieza, tomo una remera negra y se la ato en forma de capa, se subio al tobogan, Alice lo miro sorprendida, y se rio._

_-No puedes volar Eddy._

_-Claro que podre Alice, lo hare como Batman._

_-Que no, vas a ver que no-y se rio- _

_-Si podre- se acerco hasta la rampa, tomo aire y con una sonrisa dijo- ¡Protegere al mundo como Batman!_

_Y pum, se tiro por el tobogan estando parado, termino con un golpe en la rodilla y otro en la barbilla, Carliste fue corriendo a verlo para ver si estaba bien, y luego de que lo curara le pregunto porque seguia llorando._

_-Por que no pude volar como Batman._

_-Edward creo que Batman no puede volar en realidad- y se rio- _

_**Fin FlashBack.**_

_Bella estaba tratando de aguantarse la risa para no hacerlo sonrojar peor, pero el hecho de imaginarse el momento pudo mas que ella._

_-Edward- lo unico que se le pudo entender, se calmo y tomo un poco de agua- no puedo creer que hicieras eso._

_-Creelo, pero fue divertido, bueno no tanto cuando Esme se entero de mi imprudencia._

_**...**_

_Luego de cenar se dirigieron a su lugar favorito, se iban a quedar a ver el amanecer, Edward habia llevado dos mantas, una para que pudieran sentarse y la otra para taparse cuando refrescara un poco, conversaron de trivialidades hasta que los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron, él le tomo la mano, ella lo miro, vio como el rebuscaba en el bolsillo del pantalon, luego de unos segundos, saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo, y la abrio dejando a la vista un hermoso anillo._

_-¿Es lo que creo que es?- dijo sorprendida- _

_-Somos jovenes y no hay que apurarse- dijo tranquilo- pero ¿Estaras conmigo el día de mañana?_

_-Siempre- dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras el le ponia el anillo en el dedo sellando un compromiso- _

_Eran jovenes para casarse pero en el prado, con una sonrisa sincera por parte de ambos, un beso cargado de amor, se juraron amor eterno._

* * *

_Gente hermosa de FF!_

_como estan? espero que bien, llegamos al final de la historia, solo me queda el epilogo pero este es el final, espero que les haya gustado y no haber decepcionado a nadie._

_Jessica tuvo su merecido y como ven no solo Edward y Bella encontraron el amor, sino que Jasper encontro a Alice, y Emmett a Rosalie, quise que hubiera una forma de afianzar esta relacion y realmente son jovenes para casarse, porque aunque nunca mencione la edad de ellos, creo que era entendible que tenian 17 años ambos, asi que me parecio linda la propuesta de un compromiso a largo plazo, en el lugar donde lo que habian comenzado se habia vuelto algo real._

_Con respecto al cambio de Bella, bueno por cuestiones personales de ella que no valia al caso nombrarlas en el relato, ella cambio y luego aparecio Jacob quien fue quien la convirtio en una mujer fatal, pero Edward llego a su vida para traer de vuelta a la verdadera Isabella, una chica sencilla pero que no deja de ser bonita y el con su sonrisa torcida, siempre radiante, conformando una pareja desde mi punto de vista estupenda, no se si es el final que esperaban pero a mi personalmente me gusto, aunque en realidad siempre me gustaron los finales sencillos, espero no haber dejado ningun cabo suelto porque trate de atarlos a todos, si a ustedes les parece que se me escapo algo, me lo dicen y en el epilogo lo arreglo. _

_Sera hasta pronto, y las invito a leer mi nuevo proyecto que se llama Solo Tú, que esta relacionado con Harry Potter, como siempre digo criticas buenas o malas son siempre bienvenidas._

_No deseo quitarles mas tiempo y les dejo un beso enorme._

_ Con amor- Carolina!_


	15. Epilogo

**_Epilogo._**

_Mucho tiempo después…_

_... No habrá sido una relación como todas las demás, por lo menos en su principio, pero de todas las que eh escuchado y visto, creo que fue la mejor porque en esa distinción ambos encontraron la felicidad, y aun hoy cada vez que se ven se siguen mirando como esos adolescentes enamorados, con ese brillo característico del amor. _

_Fin._

_-¿Se puede pasar?- _

**_-_**_Si mamá-__** ¿Quién puede creerlo? Veo una foto de ella a mi edad y pareciera que los años no le pasaron- **__¿Todo en orden?_

_-Si bebé- __**ya reconoce mi cara de "no me digas así"- **__ Para mí y tu padre siempre seguirás siendo nuestra bebé pero al menos yo no te celo como él._

_-En eso tienes razón mamá, acabo de terminar mi trabajo para literatura y ahora tenía pensado en que podríamos ir a comer en el abuelo Charly._

_-Justo venía a decirte eso Nessie, el abuelo nos espera para cenar-__** Se acerca hasta mí, me da un beso en la frente y me mira con su cariño maternal- **__¿Qué escribiste para tu trabajo?_

_-Solo una historia mami._

_-Está bien hija-__**se da media vuelta y antes de salir de mi habitación se gira a verme-**__ Te dejo así te arregles, te quiero princesa._

_-Yo también._

**_Se va de mi cuarto, espero unos segundos antes de salir y me dirijo hasta las escaleras que llevan a la sala, me pongo en mi posición de siempre para poder espiarlos, mi padre está sentado en el piano observando unas partituras mientras mi madre lo abraza, él se gira y le da un beso y luego ambos sonríen._**

**_-_**_Te amo Bella-__**le dice mientras usa su sonrisa torcida.**_

**_-_**_Y yo a ti Edward-__** mientras trata de ocultar el sonrojo con sus manos- **_

_-¿Ya termino con su proyecto?- __**sé que habla de mí, mi madre asiente con la cabeza- **__¿Qué escribió?_

_-Nuestra historia-__**ambos sonríen y se dan un beso-**_

**_Dejo de espiarlos y regreso a mi cuarto, sé que se lo imaginaban, sonrió internamente mientras le echo un último vistazo a mi trabajo antes de imprimirlo, todo en orden, lo mando a imprimir y mientras espero que termino me arreglo para ir a mi abuelo, cuando siento el sonido que me indica que todo está listo, me acerco y en la primera página puedo observar el título:_**

**_Venganza…_**

**_By: Renesme C. Cullen._**


End file.
